And All That Jazz
by KiraKun08
Summary: Alfred runs the American mafia with Matthew by his side. They have done everything from bootlegging to murder and now the cops are finally starting to catch up with them.
1. Prolog

I own nothing except the computer I used to write this. I hope you all enjoy this new fic ^_^ I shall be uploading more chapters as they are finished. Please let me know what you think of it.

**Prolog**

Alfred kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair. He placed his hands behind him then tilted his hat down so that it covered his eyes and glasses. He was relaxing in his office when the sound of a door slamming caused him to set up quickly knocking his hat off onto the floor. He looked up to see who walked into his office and smiled when he saw a pair of purple eyes behind silver frames. The young male walked up to the desk and sat on the edge, crossing his legs. He turned his body some so that he was looking at Alfred. The male reached his hand up and took hold of the red tie the male was wearing tugging on it, pulling him down into a kiss. They both looked over at the door when they heard the handle turning. Alfred licked the other's lips before he let him pull away and set up before the door opened. Two men walked in and sat down in the chairs in front of Alfred's desk; well more like forced to sit down by two other men.

"Gentlemen, how have you been?" Alfred asked

He pulled his chair closer to his desk and rested one hand on male's back while the other he used to rest his chin on. With legs still crossed the male set his hands behind him and leaned back. He smiled at the two who were being held down in the chairs by the men behind them.

"You are late on your payments." The male said

Both men started talking at the same time, each one having a different story as to why they hadn't paid back the money they had borrowed. Alfred put his hand up to silence them.

"Late is late. We had a deal. You said that you would pay it all back, on time." Alfred said in a cool voice.

"Yet here we are and you don't even have a dime." The male said

"I-if you give us some more time we can get you the money back." One of them said in a panicked voice.

"Not once when you asked for the money did you also ask for extra time, just in case you couldn't pay it all back. Now there is a way that we can fix this boys."

Alfred's blue eyes looked up into purple ones. He smiled warmly at the male, his hand still resting on his back.

"You do me a favor and I'll give you more time." Alfred said not looking away from the male

"Yeah, we can do that. What did you have in mind?"

Alfred stood up and gestured for the men to do so as well. The other's that were holding them there lead them out of the room and held the door out waiting for Alfred to follow.

"Stay here and keep an eye on things for me doll face."

"No problem."

He kissed the male's cheek before picking up his hat and jacket and leaving the room. The male sighed some after the door shut. He got up and took the spot where Alfred was setting looking through the desk for something. He smiled when he found the male's stash of candy and sweets. He took a piece of hard candy then put the bag back. He started to lean back in the chair, much in the manner that the other had been doing but was also disrupted by the sound of the door. One of the workers stood there and looked around, expecting Alfred to be there.

"What is it?"

"Oh boss isn't here."

"No he's out for the moment, what is it?"

"Cops is here Sir. They looking for the boss."

The male rolled his eyes and got up. He adjusted his tie and vest some before walking out to the front where like the worker said the cops were. It was just two of them. One with blonde hair like Alfred's but he was shorter than the male and had green eyes. The other officer was tall with blonde hair like his own and bright blue eyes.

"Hello there. Is there something that I can help you two with?"

"Are you the one in charge?" the shorter one asked.

"No I'm not. I'm the one who is in charge when the boss is out."

"When are you expecting him back, mon chere petit?" The other asked

"Not sure, but I'll tell him you two stopped by."

"You do that. Oh and one more thing, what is your name?" the shorter asked in an annoyed voice

He walked the two of them out with a warm smile on his lips. Before he shut the door in their face he tilted his head to the side and winked at the green eyed male.

"Name's Matthew." He said before shutting the door in their face.

With a smile on his face he walked back to the office to sit at the desk and wait for Alfred to come back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Matthew was sound asleep in Alfred's chair when the soft click of the door woke him. His purple eyes slowly opened to look and see who came in. Alfred was brushing off some water that had covered his jacket, due to the rain outside. He walked over to his desk and gently pulled on the male's curl earning blushing cheeks and a soft moan.

"Thanks for watching things for me Matthew."

He looked up into blue eyes and smiled. He smiled more when the male let go of his curl and bent down to pull him to his feet. He pulled the younger male into his arms and kissed his lips softly.

"Let's go home."

Alfred smiled and the two walked out of the office and restaurant/speak easy into the pouring rain. They ran to the car as fast as they could and once in Alfred's lips were claiming the other's mouth again. Matthew reached up and loosened the male's tie some and knocked off his hat. Alfred's hands searched for the buttons on the other's vest and once undone he reached up to start working on their tie and shirt. Both stopped at the sound of tapping on the driver's window. Matthew cried a little in protest as Alfred moved away from him and opened the door some to see who it was that dare tap on the window of one of his cars. Matthew leaned over some so that he could see as well, his hand s resting on Alfred's thighs. He almost freaked when he saw the two cops again. Out of all the times they could have come to have a talk with either one of them it had to be now.

"Are you Alfred?" asked the shorter one

"Yes. Can I help you with something?"

"We wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Well I do right now because I don't have the time. Stop by my place tomorrow and we can talk then." And with that he shut the door and drove off.

"You bloody idiot! You almost ran over my foot!"

"Arthur, calm down mon amie."

"Francis stop calling me that."

Alfred waiting until they were a few blocks away before he turned his head and looked at Matthew; who had moved away from him and was looking out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me the cops were there Matthew?"

"I'm sorry I forgot."

"How do you forget something like the cops showing up?" it was clear by his tone he was upset.

"I'm sorry Alfred."

"You're damn right you're sorry."

"Alfred!"

"Do you know how bad it could have been if they found anything?" he snapped

"Yes I do, I'm not stupid Alfred." Matthew snapped back

They continued to fight all the way home and continued when they got to their apartment. Alfred tossed his jacket on the couch and sat down in the chair to start taking his shoes off. Matthew slammed the front door and stormed off to their room. Alfred leaned back in the chair and put a cigarette into his mouth lighting it. He took in a deep breath then let out a large puff of smoke. He looked down when he felt paws on his leg; Kumojiro was trying to get his attention for some food most likely. He got up and carried the pet to the kitchen and gave him some food. He looked down the hall to the bed room where he could hear Matthew changing. He was being louder than normal due to being upset. Alfred sighed and walked down the hall and leaned against the open door. The younger male was only wearing his white button up shirt that stopped just at his thighs. Alfred tilted his head some so that he could see the male's legs better. His eyes scanned up his legs, which he found sexy, and stopped when he saw a piece of black almost hidden by the shirt. Matthew turned his head and when he saw the look on Alfred's face he slid his hand up his thigh sliding the shirt up so that the male could see what was on his thigh. It was a black guarder that held a knife, just like Matthew to have a weapon hidden in a way that only Alfred or someone they were using would find. He slid his hand up higher, reveling the hem of black lace. He knew that the French underwear always turned Alfred on. He continued to slide his hand up, his flesh showing more and more. Alfred nearly fell over and would have jumped the male if it were not for the sound of their door being banging on. With an angry and lustful growl Alfred went to answer the door. When he answered the door he almost lost it when he saw that the two cops were there.

"Is there something that I can help you with?"

"You didn't let us ask our questions." Arthur said.

"So you followed me home?"

Alfred moved out of the way letting the two men in, knowing full well that they weren't going to go away until he did so. He walked over to the small end table and picked up the package of cigarettes and lit another one, he offered them to the two males.

"Oh no mon chere, i don't like those American cigarettes."

"You want French ones?" Matthew asked.

Francis and Arthur turned their heads to see Matthew leaning against the wall. He was still in his shirt and guarder, but the knife was gone. Arthur looked away but Francis looked the boy up and down. He could see and hear the French in him, though he didn't seem to be from France.

"Oui, if you have any."

Matthew turned and walked back to the bedroom. Arthur gave Francis a look telling him to follow but don't touch. Alfred was giving him the same don't touch look. Francis smiled and followed the young male stopping in the door way and leaning against the frame.

"I only smoke French cigarettes, Alfred smokes American." He said handing the male one and lighting it.

"Are you from France?"

"No. I'm Canadian, but I get asked that question a lot. I get asked if I'm Alfred more than anything else though."

Francis watched as the male sat down on the bed, crossing his legs in a seductive way. He licked his lips a little but was going to try his best not to touch the tasty looking young male. While he was keeping an eye on him Arthur was trying to get some answer out of the other.

"Alfred, or would you rather I call you Mr. Jones?"

"Alfred is fine."

"What do you know about booze running?"

"Enough to know that it would get me locked up for a long time." he said blowing a smoke ring

"We've been hearing that you're the one to talk to if someone wants to get a drink in this city."

"You were at my work so you tell me."

The integration continued, but Arthur got nowhere. The male just kept beating around the bush and dodging every question that was asked. Francis walked out noticing that his partner's voice was getting a little louder.

"Arthur I think we should leave things be for the night."

"Fine, but remember this Alfred we'll be keeping an eye on you two."

Francis followed the male out. Before Alfred shut the door the male turned and looked at him a smile on his face.

"Que poudre aux yeux peu que vous avez l'air tout à fait savoureux."

"The only thing I fully understand in French is plus and plus difficile." Alfred said with a smile as he shut the door.

"Someone needs to be shown what happens when you talk too much." Alfred said walking into the bedroom.

Matthew laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket up over him. Alfred striped down and climbed into the bed pulling the other close to him. Alfred kissed the male's neck softly.

"We have some company coming in tomorrow. I want you to look good, okay doll face?"

"I thought I always looked good." Matthew giggled.

"You do." Alfred said nipping at his neck.

Matthew wrapped his arms around the male's neck, pulling him closer. He nipped at his neck again while his hands slid down the male's sides and up under the shirt. Matthew moaned softly when Alfred's nimble fingers slid down his flesh slowly. Sliding his hands down further he grabbed hold of the black underwear and pulled them off in one swift movement. Matthew pulled Alfred up to kiss his lips again.

"You taste as sweet as candy."

"Well I did eat some candy today."

"Hmm, I wonder where you got that?" Alfred teased.

Alfred slid one hand down the male's thigh while the other slid up his side. He stopped when he felt the guarder again, with a smile and soft laugh he looked down into purple eyes.

"Where did you get this one?"

"Bella sent it to me as a gift."

"That explains a lot."

"Do you not like it?"

"Oh I never said that Matthew."

Within a matter of minutes what little clothing they had on was laying on the floor. Matthew's nails were digging into Alfred's shoulders while his legs were wrapped around the male's waist. Matthew moaned in pleasure when Alfred picked up his pace, searching for that spot to really make the male cry out. He knew he found the spot when Matthew dug his nails in deeper and tightened around him. He focused on that spot earning pleasurable cries from the male under him. Alfred loved the sounds the male was making under him, and he loved it even more when he cried out his name before spilling his seed all over their stomachs. After a few more quick thrust Alfred empted himself into the male and collapsed on top of him. They both laid there a sweaty mess and breathing heavy. After catching his breath Alfred got up and walked to the bathroom that was connected to their room. Matthew sat up, and looked at him.

"Alfred?"

"Just getting a washcloth. Lie down and get some sleep."

Matthew laid down, pulling the blankets to cover himself up with. His eyes slipped closed as sleep over came him. Alfred turned the light off in the bathroom and walked back into the room. He opened the window and let in the fresh smell of spring rain fill the room. With a lit cigarette in his mouth he let out a puff of smoke and smiled down at the two officers in the car across the street.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arthur leaned his chair back some so that he could stretch out more in the car. Francis looked over at him and smiled. He picked up the folder filled with papers and started going through the files and photos again. He pulled one photo out with Matthew standing outside by the docks. He was wearing a pair of shorts with thigh high stockings. His shirt had a nice vest over top of it, with a pocket chain showing on the outside. He was bent over enough in the photo that he could see a guarder on his thigh with what looked to be a knife attached to it. He was talking with a girl with long hair held back in a bow. She had on a short skirt that had some fluff to it and was wearing a vest like a man, but it was easy to see it had been altered to fit a women. She too was bent over and had not only a knife hidden on a guarder she had a gun hidden on another. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, but about what no one had a clue.

"Well we have a name for the boy finally. Now to get her name."

"Natalia." Arthur said handing him a piece of paper.

Francis took the paper and started reading. She was part of the Russian mob and the younger sister of their leader. He looked from the paper to the photo.

"What would the Russian mob be doing talking to the boss of the American mob's piece of eye candy?"

"Not too sure. Seems like they talk a lot when the Russians are in town." Arthur said handing him another picture.

They were dressed the same as in the photo he just looked at. The shorts, skirt with fluff, and guarders on with weapons attached. They were in a park sitting on a bench her arm around him in a relaxed manner. He continued to look at the photo then jumped a little.

"Mon amie look in the background of this photo."

"What?"

Arthur took the photo and looked to where the male was pointing. There in the fuzzy background was Alfred and another male exchanging something. Too big to be money, but too small to be booze. But there it was, fuzzy, but there. Arthur sat up in his seat and started the car. He wanted to get back to the office as soon as he could so they could start going over more of the photos and see if the male was in the background making other exchanges.

"Who took these photos?" Arthur asked

"Um I think it was Antonio."

"Who the hell gave that bloody pervert a camera, or for that matter a bloody badge?"

Francis just laughed softly while the male continued to complain. He looked cute when he was mad, his blood boiling to the point that he couldn't even form words and just stomped his feet, he just loved those moments the most.

"I'm not too sure but I can look into it, and mon amie we can't leave just yet we are waiting for them to show up. What is the point of watching his place of work if we end up leaving before we get there?"

Arthur turned the car off and looked over at him. The male was right they couldn't leave yet. He groaned and leaned back again, while his stomach grumbled.

"Why don't we go in and get something to eat, it's not like they will kick us out."

"Are you saying that we should go into that place and eat?" Arthur shot a glare at him

"Why not? I'm hungry as well and it will be my treat mon amie."

Francis smiled and got out of the car, walking across the street into the restaurant. Flustered Arthur followed after him. They took a seat in a corner with windows. That way they could see what was going on inside and outside. A few people went in and out as the two sat there eating. Francis's blue eyes looked outside and he almost choked on his drink. There standing by a car was Matthew in those shorts with the stockings. He was holding the door open for someone. Arthur was watching the door to see who was about to walk in. A tall male got out of the car and walked in followed by the girl from the photos.

"That's the leader of the Russian mob." Arthur whispered

Before Francis could say anything another car pulled up and once again Matthew opened the door. A tall male walked in with dark brown hair. Behind him was another male, his long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail while a single braid hung down loose. His blue eyes locked onto Arthur's green ones but he continued to walk. Two boys walked in behind them, twins by the looks of them. Each with a curl on the other side of their head. A taller male walked in behind them, looking much like the blonde who first walked in. His hair was short and slicked back.

"Italian and German mafia." Antonio said sitting down with the two of them

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin when the male suddenly appeared next to them. He flashed them both a smile as he leaned forward in his chair placing his chin in his hands.

"The two older men are Vargas and Beilschmidt; the twins are Lovino and Feliciano; and the tall one in back is Ludwig."

"How do you know all of that Antonio?" Arthur asked.

"I did some work in Italy once and learned as much as I could about them."

"Didn't you get asked to leave after you were found in the bed of a Vargas family member?" Francis asked, not once looking away from the window.

The male laughed, answering the male's question. Another car pulled up and Francis looked back at them.

"There are a lot of people coming in and setting in the back room." He said

"Ah bloody hell." Arthur cursed looking down.

They both looked at him then looked up to see who walked in. A male with red hair and a cigar in his hand had walked in. Behind him was a shorter male with darker red hair and a curl like the twins had. Francis looked at Arthur confused as to why he hid his face.

"Mon amie?"

"That man runs the mob in Scotland and Ireland. That boy behind him is his younger brother. I had a bad run in with them over in England."

"Well looks like this place is feeling up with all kinds of families that we do not want to run into alone." Antonio said.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink sir?"

All three men turned and looked up to see Matthew standing by their table with a try in his hand. Francis looked from where the boy was standing outside back to him. They were watching that spot and the door the whole time so where did he come from.

"Um sure, how about some coffee?" Antonio said, his eyes looking at the male's legs.

"Sure thing."

Matthew walked off to go fill the order. Arthur looked from Francis to Antonio and sighed. He was the only one not watching the male walk off.

"Perverts."

Matthew had the order filled and sent to their table before he went into the back room, taking his seat next to Alfred. He looked around putting a name to all the faces that filled the room. Him and Alfred sat at the head of the table. To Alfred's left was Ivan, Natalia, Alasdair and his younger brother. To his right was Vargas, Beilschmidt, the twins, and Ludwig. Everyone in there was dressed to kill, and if need be could at any moment. Outside of the room two men watched the door, not letting anyone in who wasn't on the list. Also sitting in the restaurant with the three officers were the smaller members of each family that was there.

"So how has everyone been?" Alfred asked.

Everyone had stopped talking and looked at the young blonde male. He smiled at all of them, knowing that he had their attation now.

"Ivan it is good to see you."

"Da! Good to see you again Alfred."

"Are you happy to see me too?" Feliciano cried a little

"Yes I am happy to see you to, and please don't cry Feliciano." Alfred said with a sigh.

"Do you want to explain as to why there are cops here?" The heavy Scottish accent cut through the air.

"Matthew?" Alfred's blue eyes looked over at the male.

". . .Fine I'll go take care of them." He said getting up and leaving.

"He seems upset that you sent him out."

"Yes he gets a little upset when I get mad at him but it's nothing that I can't handle. And Vargas stop looking at his ass."

"I wasn't lo-"The male was cut off by Beilschmidt smacking him in the back of the head.

Matthew started to walk over to where the officers were sitting to ask them to leave, but stopped when he noticed they were no longer setting there. He looked out a window to see them standing by a car across the street. He walked outside and sat down at a bench, pulling out a cigarette to try and calm down before he went back in. He cussed some when he couldn't get the thing lit.

"Would you like some help?"

He looked up to see Francis standing next to him. He leaned forward so that the male could light the end and after he took in a few breaths he moved over, letting the male sit next to him.

"You seem upset."

"I'm fine, just wanted some fresh air."

"It's Mattieu right?"

"Oui."

"Eighteen years old, you lived in Toronto before you moved here, dropped out of school."

Matthew looked at him in shock. He knew that the cops had started watching them, but he didn't think they would dig into his past and find out who he was that quick. He stood up and tossed the cigarette into the street.

"Well I'm glad that you know my past, now if you excuse me I have tables waiting."

Francis stood up and took hold of his arm before he could walk off. He pulled him back some and looked down at him. His blue eyes locked onto the male's purple ones.

"I don't think you fully understand what you have gotten yourself into. You ran away at fourteen years old and after that no one knows anything about you. This guy is bad news and he's dragging you into a world of danger kid."

"What I've done with my life has nothing to do with you." Matthew said pulling away.

Francis grabbed hold of Matthew's arm and pulled him back once more.

"Leave me alone." Matthew snapped

"Look kid. This guy has bad written all over him. Now you seem like a really smart kid. So why are you with him?"

Matthew continued to try and free himself from the French male's grip, but he wasn't strong enough.

"If you don't let go of me right now I'll scream."

"Screaming does not really bother me all that much."

"It will when Alfred comes out here and kicks your ass."

Francis tilted his head to the side some and smiled warmly at the boy. He did look rather cute struggling the way he did. Purple eyes glared up at blue ones, but that only made Francis think him cuter. He loosened his grip some and pulled the boy closer. Both his hands were holding onto the boy's arms so that he couldn't push him away.

"Look, you got a cute face and a nice body. I'm sure you make some really cute sounds too. Maybe Alfred cares about you as a lover rather than a pretty little thing by his side, but he is dangerous and if you don't get out of this mess soon it might cost you your life kid."

Matthew stopped struggling. He looked down at their fee, knowing that what he just said was true. Alfred did love him very much, but he was also very dangerous. He found that out the night they met. Had Francis known about that night he might have thought twice before touching Matthew.

~Flash Back~

_Alfred stood at the back door to a local speak easy. The rain was pouring down and him and Ivan were getting soaked. The only reason they were there was to take care of the owner who had been stealing money and business from the two of them. Ivan was picking the lock while Alfred stood guard. Bella had gone ahead of them and was inside and chatting people up. The large hand bag of hers was filled with enough fire power to make a good mess and send a message to everyone else that they ran this city. Ivan smiled when he heard the click of the lock. He pushed the door open quietly and walked in, Alfred followed close behind. The back was empty when they walked in. They looked at each other wand went to the front. Bella sat in a chair, gun to her head and every bit of a dozen men stood around armed. Ivan smiled and shook his head._

_ "Not a bad trick. Get us to go around back and send her in the front thinking that it would be safe."_

_ "We had a feeling you would try to do something stupid, just not this stupid. Da Alfred?"_

_Alfred laughed and smiled. He walked over to the table and sat down. Ivan joined him. He was not too worried about his sister, knowing full well what she was capable of. _

_ "Where is your boss?" Alfred asked_

_ "Be down when he's done." One of them said_

_Alfred sighed some; he hated to wait, and looked around. He knew who most of the men were, having had them come to a few drop offs at his place ,though the blonde setting on top of the bar with his legs crossed and nothing more than a knife in his hand was new. Alfred looked the boy up and down. He could have easily passed for a girl, but for all he knew he could be one. The boy lifted his purple eyes towards him and gave him a warm smile. Alfred looked at Ivan when he felt the older male's elbow go into his ribcage._

_ "What the hell Ivan?"_

_ "For right now think with the head on your shoulders."_

_Alfred looked at him for a moment then laughed. He must have been looking at the male longer then he thought to make Ivan have that reaction. He looked back at the boy and cursed a little when the young blonde licked his bubble gum pink lips. If there was one thing Alfred liked it was a pretty little thing that could turn him on, and so far this boy was doing just that. He almost yelped when Ivan's hand took hold of his thigh and squeezed it hard. _

_ "Alfred, don't make me repeat myself." He threatened _

_The American heeded his warning and looked away from the boy. Ivan started to become impatient when they had been setting there for almost an hour, waiting for the guy to come down stairs. Alfred watched as the two men walked out to go up stairs. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair some, his blue eyes drifting over to look back at the boy once more, but he was gone. He looked around and didn't see him anywhere, and he knew that he didn't see him go up stairs. Before he could think anymore the men that left came running in the room._

_ "He's dead!" one shouted_

_ "Dead?" Ivan questioned_

_They explained rather quickly that he was laying face down on his desk, his throat was slit ear to ear. Ivan and Alfred smiled, this was their chance and they had to take it. While everyone was trying to figure out what needed to be done the two of them pulled out guns they had hidden on them and shot a few of them. Bella reached up and broke the man's hand that was holding the gun to her head. By the time the three of them were finished the whole place was a mess. _

_ "Alfred go get the car, Natalia come with me." Ivan said walking up stairs._

_Alfred went out the back to get the car, but stopped when he saw the blonde leaning against it, his color white as death, and he looked like he was about to be sick._

_ "Hey doll face mind not touching my car."_

_When those purple eyes looked back up at him again he was hooked._

_ "I didn't think it would take them that long to find him."_

_Alfred was a little shocked at what the boy just said._

_ "You killed him?" he asked_

_ "Yes."_

_Alfred walked over to the boy. Placing his hand under his chin he lifted it up, forcing him to look up._

_ "Why did you do it?"_

_He was about to say something when Ivan walked out with a bag in one hand and his gun in the other. Alfred turned to see what he was looking at and cursed when he felt the boy slip away and run off. _

~End Flash Back~

"Matthieu?"

He looked up at the male. The sound of his name being called brought him out of the thoughts from the past.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. You haven't said anything for five minutes." Francis said while reaching his hand up to push some of the blonde hair behind Matthew's ear.

"Do you need to set down, you look like a ghost."

He turned his head some to see Arthur next to him, a small amount of worry on his face.

"Ah. No I-I'm okay." Matthew stuttered a little.

"You sure?" Francis asked.

"Yeah. Um please if you would excuse me I have to get back to work." Matthew said pulling away from the male

"Okay, but Matthew if you need someone to talk to here is my number." Francis said handing the male a card.

"T-thank you. Now please excuse me." Matthew said before running off to go back inside.

"I think that kid knows more then we think mon amie."

"Think we can get him to break?"

"Not too sure." Francis said walking back to the car with Arthur

Matthew walked past everyone, including Alfred and Ivan who had been on their way out to see what was taking him so long. Alfred turned to go after him but was met by the bathroom door slamming in his face and locking. Matthew ignored the male banging on the door and demanding he open it. He walked over to the nearest stall and fell down onto his knees as he felt his stomach ready to empty itself.

~Flash Back~

_Matthew was setting down in the back of a restaurant watching a young lady on stage sing for the many men in there drinking. He was glad to be out of the rain but worried as to what he was going to do next. He had no money or a place to stay now. He laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes for only a moment; when the images of all the blood spilling out of the male's throat came flooding back he sat up and tried to shake the image away. _

_ "Looks like you could use a drink doll face."_

_Matthew tilted his head back to see Alfred standing behind him a drink in on hand a cigarette in the other._

_ "I can only afford water."_

_ "It's on the house." Alfred said setting down next to him_

_He held the glass up, offering the male a drink. Matthew knew that just about anything could be in it, but at this point he didn't care. He took the offered drink and downed it in two large gulps. _

_ "Careful that stuff is strong." Alfred said smiling_

_ "Thank you." _

_ "What's your name? I bet it's as cute as you."_

_ "If you are trying to make a pass at me you are wasting your time. As for my name it's Matthew."_

_ "Matthew? Hm, how old are you?"_

_ "Fourteen."_

_ "What the hell were you doing at a place like that? Shouldn't you be in school or at home with your family?" Alfred asked, shocked at how young the boy was_

_ "I don't have a family." Matthew said looking away_

_ "Oh. So then what were you doing there?"_

_ "Trying to make some money."_

_ "What the hell kind of job can they get a kid like you to do?"_

_ "Distraction. It sure as hell was working on you."_

_Alfred looked at him for a moment before it hit him._

_ "I knew you were trying to get my attention, but I didn't have you pegged for a slut."_

_Alfred was caught off guard when the boy's hand came flying up and slapped him across the face. He could see the anger in the boy's face._

_ "Don't talk about shit you don't understand." Matthew snapped_

_Alfred stood up and pulled the boy to his feet roughly. He ignored his protesting as he dragged him to the back._

_ "Don't act like you know everything. You were just their slut to keep some extra money in the door. You have no clue as to what really goes down. You ran from that place today because you didn't want to get caught. But had you known what was going to happen you wouldn't have had to run."_

_He pulled him into a room, where Ivan was setting at a table; the bag was in the middle of it. _

_ "You want to see why being even their slut is a bad thing for you right now?_

_He pulled him over to the table, ignoring his tugging. Ivan stood up and opened the bag. Matthew paled and tried to look away but Alfred wouldn't let him. The man's severed head was setting in the bag. Its colorless eyes wide open and looking right at him._

_ "This, along with the ones in that bag on the floor are all going out tomorrow for the whole city to see. Now I'm willing to make you a deal. If you drop them off where me and Ivan tell you to I'll let you work for me. But if you say no then your head is going in the bag with the others."_

_Matthew was sobbing and shaking with fear. He couldn't find his words so he just nodded his head saying he would take the deal. Alfred spun him around and lifted his chin up._

_ "Because you know our faces, names, and what we did you are to stay by my side until I know I can trust you or have to kill you."_

_He nodded once more. He thought he was in hell with the last group he was with. They at least didn't care if he ran away from them or opened his mouth. He just had to bring in the money. This was different; there was no running away this time. Alfred pulled him closer and let him cry into his chest._

_ "You are cute Matthew and I do find you attractive so I really don't want to kill you, but if I have to I will."_

_He gently ran his fingers through the boy's blonde hair trying to calm his crying down. Ivan smiled and sat back down to counting the money that was all over the table._

~End Flash Back~

Matthew didn't even look up when he heard the door fly open. Alfred went over and tried to pull him into his arms, but Matthew pushed him away. At that point in time he did not want to be touched.

"Matthew, baby what's wrong?" Alfred asked worried."

"I just felt really sick to my stomach that's all."

"Maybe you're pregnant?" Ivan joked

"Ivan, please just shut up." Matthew snapped

Alfred stood up quickly to block Ivan so that he wouldn't try to kill the boy for snapping. The Russian just laughed and walked out of the restroom leaving the two alone. Alfred sat back down and gently ran his fingers through the boy's blonde hair. This time Matthew didn't pull away from his touch.

"Come on doll face, let me take you up stairs to lay down and I'll join you when the meeting is over." Alfred said, helping the other to his feet.

Matthew let him take him up stairs and he didn't complain when Alfred picked him up and carried him to the room to lay him on the bed. Alfred gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone to rest.


	4. Chapter 3

Matthew wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he woke he still didn't feel that great. It's not like he was sick, it was the fact that what Francis had said got to him. Sighing he got up out of the bed and cleaned up some before going down stairs. He could hear singing coming from the front so he went to take a look. On the small stage Natalia was singing dressed in one of her many flapper dresses that Ivan had gotten her. The Russian male was sitting up front with his three top men. The fourth male with the blonde hair that was hanging all over, what most have called Natalia's love slave, was not even part of Ivan's 'family'. Yet anywhere they went he followed and drove Ivan crazy the whole time. Vargas and Beilschmidt sat up at the bar while the boy's sat at a nearby table; Ludwig's eyes watchful like a guard dog. Matthew looked around to see if Alasdiar and his brother were there, but they were nowhere in sight.

"How was your nap?"

Matthew smiled at the sound of Alfred's voice. He leaned back some when the male wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It was fine."

"Good. You had me worried." Alfred said kissing the top of his head.

"Alfred that cop thinks your bad news."

"Bad news hmm?"

Matthew shivered when he felt lips press against the back of his neck.

"T-that's what he said." Matthew said, shivering once more.

"What did you say back to him?" Alfred asked while slowly sliding his hands up the male's chest and unbuttoning his vest.

"H-he was wrong." He said, trying his best not to moan while Alfred nibbled on his ear.

"I don't think he was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I can be very bad." Alfred whispered in his ear, while sliding his tie off.

Matthew flushed and turned his head catching the other's lips with his own. Alfred deepened the kiss while sliding his hand down, popping the buttons loose the whole way. Alfred smiled at how quickly the other was losing control.

"Alfred people can see us." Matthew said breaking the kiss.

"And? What are they going to do kick me out of my own place?" He said, while trailing kisses down Matthew's neck.

Matthew tilted his head back some and let out a quiet moan. Alfred turned him around and easily pinned him to the wall. He rather enjoyed the look on his face when he turned the lights off to the hallway they were standing in. Only a small amount of light came through the curtains that lead out to the front. Alfred smiled lustfully before planting soft kisses down Matthew's chest. He did his best to keep his moaning quiet as Alfred's lips teased his flesh and his hands worked at undoing his belt and pulling his short down.

"A-Alfred we c-can't. Not here, I'll be too loud." Matthew said, a small amount of panic in his voice.

"Don't worry about it. No one will hear you over the music." Alfred said licking his lips

Ludwig got up and walked over to the hallway to see why the lights went off. He couldn't see much, but he did hear the sounds of soft moaning. Shaking his head he went back to join the twins and try and act like he was enjoying himself.

"Ludwig are you okay?" Feliciano asked in his kind voice

The German male looked down and smiled when he saw the bright smile on the younger Italian's face. He reached over and placed his hand on the male's cheek earning a small blush from the other. Lovino just rolled his eyes at the two and got up to go join the two at the bar, hoping for some chance to sneak away from everyone.

"Lovino you look down." Vargas said.

"Just bored that's all."

"If you want to leave Lovino just go. You know the way to the hotel and you know your way around the city." Beilschmidt said.

"Just be careful Lovino, I don't want you getting hurt when we are so far away from home."

"Nothing is going to happen." Lovino said while grabbing his hat and leaving.

As he was walking out the door Corin was walking in. He stopped the boy for a moment to have a talk.

"Corin do you have a smoke?"

"Always do, that's one dollar though." The boy said taking his hat off and pulling out one of the many cigarettes attached to the band.

"That's a little high, but whatever." Lovino said handing him the money.

"Always good doing business with you." Corin said placing the hat back on his head.

Lovino walked out with the cigarette in his mouth. He was glad to be out of there for the time being. He walked down the street and started to turn the corner when he noticed that someone was following him. It was nothing that scared him, many people followed him when he wondered off alone and he always managed to make it home in once piece. He turned the corner and reached for his gun hoping to scare the person off, but when he turned to face them no one was there. He looked around and no one was in sight. Great he thought he was starting to lose his mind now. Letting go of his gun he turned around to walk away. Pain erupted in the back of his head when something slammed into the back of it. As he fell to the ground his vision began to fade and turn black. The only thing that he noticed other then the large amount of pain in the back of his head was the heavy smell of smoke and a deep laugh before he blacked out.

Feliciano looked up and towards the door for a moment before going back to what he was doing. Something in him didn't feel right but he just couldn't put his thumb on it. Ludwig gave him a soft smile and almost laughed some when he saw Alfred walk out into the room, his hair a mess as well as his suit. A few moments later Matthew walked out to join the male his face all flushed and his suit a complete mess. He was adjusting his vest and shorts to make it look like nothing had happen between the two of them. Alfred gave Matthew a smack on his rear before walking over to Ivan to talk. Still blushing Matthew walked over to join Feliciano and Ludwig.

"Hello Matthew. Umm are you okay?" Feliciano asked

"Hello. Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"You are flushed and your shirt is un-tucked." Ludwig said with a smile

Matthew quickly tucked in his shirt and adjusted himself one more time before sitting down with the two.

"I'm just fine, and thank you for your worry."

"I bet you are more than fine." Ludwig said

"C-can we please drop it." Matthew begged

Ludwig laughed some and left the boy alone, knowing full well what he and Alfred had just done in the darkened hallway.

"Matthew you look so cute all flushed." Vargas said sitting down next to him and wrapping his arm around the boy's waist.

Vargas pulled Matthew closer and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. The first time Vargas ever did that to him Matthew flew out of his seat and hid behind Alfred, now he was used to the male's actions and ways of greeting.

"You and Alfred having a little fun?" Vargas joked

Matthew hung his head some. He knew he was too loud and he was sure that everyone had heard him and Alfred; more him, and now they were going to pick on him.

"Vargas must you always tease him?" Alfred asked

"Yes and before you ask me it is because he blushes and acts all innocent like my darling Feliciano."

Feliciano blushed and looked away some from the older male's comment. Ludwig just shook his head some, but kept a warm smile upon his lips.

"I see. Well Vargas please enjoy your time as much as you would like, but if you do not mind me and Matthew have some running around to do." Alfred said in a kind voice

"Many thanks Alfred." Vargas said smiling brightly.

Matthew excused himself and followed Alfred outside to his car.

"I told you I would be too loud." Matthew said shutting the car door.

Alfred laughed some while climbing into the car himself. The drove in silence for a little until Alfred pulled up to the drug store.

"Be right back." He said while giving the other a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Matthew sat in the car playing with the curl in his hair while waiting for Alfred to get back. He jumped when the sound of someone sneezing came from the back seat. Matthew turned around quickly and poked the lump that was hiding under Alfred's jacket. When it didn't move he pulled out his knife and went to poke it once more. This time the lump moved. Matthew pulled the jacket up and cursed when he saw Francis.

"Hello ma chere petite." He said whit a smile and wink.

"What the hell are you doing in Alfred's car?"

Francis looked up and continued to smile then pulled the jacket back over the top of him. Before Matthew could say anything Alfred was back in the car his mouth running. Matthew tried to say something but Alfred wouldn't let him.

"Alfred shut your kisser!" Matthew snapped

Alfred looked at him in shock. Matthew almost never snapped at him. He shifted his blue eyes to look back at the rode.

"What's eating you?" Alfred asked

"A rag-a-muffin who will put us in a pinch if you don't pipe down." Matthew said keeping his eyes on Alfred.

"Are you on the level with me?"

"Yes so don't take any wooden nickels."

Francis sat up quickly, his hands over both his ears. He could only understand a little of what the two of them were saying the rest was just a jumble of words that made little to no since to him.

"Okay please will you two speak properly so I can understand you!" he snapped

"Well you sap if you didn't sneak into my car then maybe you wouldn't be having that kind of problem!" Alfred snapped back

"Oh well excuse me, next time I'll just climb up in front and sit between you two." Francis said leaning forward some.

"I would have rather you done that then have hidden yourself. What if someone saw you getting into my car, like Arthur!"

"Arthur wouldn't have seen me, nor anyone else. I wasn't expecting you to have this one with you in the car that is why I hide Alfred."

The two of them continued to snap at one another while Matthew just watched. His purple eyes looked from one to the other while he tried to understand what was going on.

"Alfred?" Matthew said in a soft voice

Alfred didn't so much as glance at him and continued to fight with the French male. Matthew tried a few more times to get his attention, knowing full well that he could hear him. When Alfred still would not look at him or say anything Matthew started to worry for he only did that when he was hiding things. Matthew could already tell that the two of them knew each other more than they had ever let on before. Purple eyes looked from one pair of blue to the other.

"Alfred. . .Are you sleeping with him?"

Alfred was quite for a few moments, his blue eyes focusing on the traffic and nothing else. Francis leaned back and looked out the window to avoid Matthew's eyes.

". . . Yeah." Alfred finally said

"I see. Pull the care over please." Matthew said in a calm voice.

"Matthew just let me explain." Alfred said in a soft voice

"Pull the car over right now Alfred." He said, this time in a less calm tone.

"I will only after you let me explain."

"Alfred Jones pull this car over right now." Matthew snapped

Seeing that nothing he said right now as going to calm him down Alfred pulled the car over and put it in park.

"Matthew, baby."

"Don't you 'baby' me!" Matthew said cutting him off

He looked up at the both of them, fighting back tears.

"You threatened me today by brining up my past. I thought you were just playing the 'bad' cop, but I was wrong. You just wanted me to leave so you could be with him!" Matthew snapped at Francis.

"And you. You didn't say nothing to me about him. How long?" he said, shifting his gaze to Alfred

"Calm down." Alfred said in a soft voice

"How long Alfred." Matthew said in a calmer tone, though he was still mad

"Six maybe seven months now." Alfred said looking up at him.

His glasses were knocked off from the force of the smack that Matthew landed on his cheek. He lifted his blue eyes some to look at Francis, a sad expression on his face. Without saying another word Matthew got out of the car slamming the door as hard as he could.

"Matthew! Get back in the car!" Alfred shouted

Matthew was starting to walk off but stopped and looked back at the male calling out to him.

"Scram you double crossing caper!" he snapped while tears filled his eyes.

Alfred was taken aback by his sudden choice of words. Before he could say anything to the younger male he took off down the sidewalk and round the corner. Cursing and pulling the car back into traffic Alfred drove off to cool his head some before going after the boy. Matthew leaned against a brick will and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He slid down the wall and hid his face in his hands and sobbed. He was only crying for a few moments before he felt a jacket being placed over his shoulders. Looking up he saw Alasdiar next to him.

"You okay Matti?"

Matthew's words were lost in his sobs. Alasdiar smiled and pulled the boy closer letting him cry into his chest. He slowly ran his fingers through his blond hair calming him some.

"It's okay Matti. No harm in crying when someone's done you wrong."

"What? How did you. . ." he was silenced by a finger being placed on his lips.

"Don't worry about that. Come on let's go for a ride so you can calm down some and so that you are not out in the street crying for all to see."

His eyes widened some. Something wasn't right and he knew it. He tried to push away from the older male, but he would not let go of Matthew's small frame.

"Don't worry Matti just a few minutes' drive then I'll drop you off."

Matthew tensed as he was held tightly and a cloth was pressed to his face. He coughed from the sicking smell while his vision became hazy and then there was nothing but darkness, as he passed out in Alasdiar's arms.

"Find the others. And don't get caught." Alasdiar said to some of his men who were standing close by while taking off Matthew's glasses and breaking them in half.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has been following this so far 3's to all of you. I'm truly sorry for it being as late as it is, but if you have read my profile you will see that I had some computer issues that have been fixed, but sadly have resulted in me having to re-type this fic and some others. Don't worry there are more chapters to come ^_~ I am also working as fast as I can; without messing up on the finer details, on the cosplays for this fic for my AHP group. We are looking forward to them being finished so that we can post the photos on DA, and I am excited to be wearing mine to the next Anime con in August. Once again thank you to everyone I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the others that I put up here.

Alfred sat at his bar a drink in one hand a pocket watch in the other. Francis sat next to him, keeping quiet as best he could.

"He's just in shock still I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Shock I can handle. No Francis he was pissed."

"Do you think he'll stay out all night?" Francis asked taking a small sip of wine

"Yeah." Alfred said snapping the watch closed and putting it away.

Alfred downed his drink and poured yet another while mentally kicking himself for the fight between him and Matthew.

"You two were in an open relationship, so he really can't hold it against you for sleeping with me."

"Yes he can because I never told him I was. I just acted like nothing happened." Alfred said

Francis sighed, clearly nothing he said was going to cheer the young American up. He moved his arm and placed it around Alfred's shoulder, pulling him closer. Alfred gave him a small smile and scooted his chair over so that he could snuggle up to the older male trying to comfort him.

"You smell like cheep bear and scones." Alfred teased

"No I smell like Arthur." Francis shot back with a smile

Alfred gave a small laugh. He knew how much Francis fancied the young Englishmen, even if the two of them shared something. Granted Alfred cared for Francis, but Matthew was like part of his heart and if he lost him it would kill it. The two of them sat there and drank; holding their liquor better then Arthur and Matthew.

"Alfred you are a rather calm drunk. Not like Arthur. He's loud and complains, cries, complains some more." Francis said laughing.

"Matthew complains some when he is drunk as well. Though most the time he rambles a lot then passes out and I am forced to carry him home and up to bed like a child." Alfred said with a smile

"Do you love him?" Francis said with a straight face

"What?" Alfred asked

"Do you love him Alfred?"

"I. . .Well." Alfred looked down at his glass.

No one had asked him that question before, not even Matthew himself. He didn't think much on love for he thought with the job he had that love would never come in a way that didn't mean a chance of him getting bumped off. He looked up at Francis then back down to his cup.

"It's not something that you really should take this long to think about Alfred. If you love him you do if you don't then maybe it's time to let him go." Francis said taking a sip again

"It's not that I don't care for him Francis, it's just that I don't want to see him dragged down into my world more then he already is. His fingertips are the only thing stained with blood where in my whole body is soaked in it. He has only killed a few people and each one to either free himself from a world of slavery or to save himself when in danger, me I killed people simply because they got in my way. He still has an amount of pureness to him that I don't want stained by my blood soaked hands. Every time I touch him I feel as if he will break or become soiled because of me."

"You love him." Francis said with a smile

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. You said it in so many other ways that it was not hard to see that you care dearly for him Alfred."

Alfred continued to look down at his drink. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he slowly lifted his blue eyes to the French male.

"I do." He answered.

"Now all you have to do is tell him that you love him and maybe he won't dump you when he comes back." Francis joked

Alfred laughed some. Matthew was not one to hold a grudge and if he sat him down to explain things it might help calm him down enough for him to get his feelings across to the younger male.

"So do you want to explain to me what you did today to make all of Scotland and parts of Ireland mad at you?"

"Oh we screwed Alasdiar out of money and a deal of a lifetime. I was sick of working with him as were the heads of Russia, Germany, and Italy. We came up with a plan and it worked. And here I thought he would be smarter than to fall for such an easy trap." Alfred laughed.

"Be careful of him Alfred. Arthur said he is not once to mess with and though, love him to death, he can be a little over the top with his stories I don't think he did justice to the ones he has said about that Scottish male."

Alfred smiled and downed the rest of his drink before reaching over the counter and grabbing the bottle by the neck and taking a long swig from it. Francis just shook his head at the younger male.

"You are more like Arthur then I though. When you two are upset about something you drink like a sailor."

"He's a dick why would he drink when it's against the law?" Alfred asked setting the bottle down

"We like to break the law from time to time. You of all people should know that one mon amie."

"Does Arthur know about us?"

"I have not told him, though if he does know he has not made it known to me."

Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin when Ivan came up behind him and tipped his chair back words and pulled him into a small embrace; one that he really didn't want to be in. His blue eyes looked up into the Russian male's cold purple ones and his blood went a little cold at the male's creepy smile.

"You owe me two hundred dollars Alfred. I told you he would find out and get mad at you." Ivan said with a small laugh

Alfred just sighed. He pulled out some money and gave it to the male. Ivan pushed the chair back up and let go of the young American once the money was in his hand.

"Where is Natalia?" Francis asked

"Somewhere away from me for the time being. Meaning that I shall live as of right now." Ivan said with a shiver

"I thought you loved her?"

"Don't get me wrong Francis I do love her very much. It's just when she is in a bad mood because I didn't answer her in time as to how her new dress looked on her. Well let's just say I would not like to see a knife being thrust into me right now. I like doing the thrusting anyways."

Alfred started choking on his drink when from the male's comment.

"I didn't need to know that Ivan." Alfred said.

Ivan and Francis both laughed at Alfred's reaction. Ivan took a seat next to them joining them in drinking.

"Not to worry anyways I sent her little love slave out to follow her with his annoying friend. Now I have some peace and quiet from both things that drive me crazy." Ivan joked

"I see that Vargas and his group left." Alfred said looking around

"Not too long ago. Feliciano and Ludwig left shortly after you and Matthew left then Vargas left right before you came back."

While Alfred and Ivan talked Francis walked behind the counter and turned up the scanner to see what was going on in the city, and to make sure that no one was looking for him. There were not many people in the place, due to it being early evening and people wouldn't show up till later that night to drink and party like always. The sound of the back door slamming open and voices caused everyone to look up from what they were doing in a state of shock. Alfred and Ivan quickly got up from where they were sitting and ran to the back to see who came in and why.

"Toris what happen?" Ivan asked when seeing the young male covered in blood.

The young Lithuanian looked up at him, his arms wrapped around someone. His hands pressed against their chest to stop the bleeding. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he continued to hold on tightly to the blond in his arms. Alfred turned on his heels and yelled at his men to go get their doctor and fast.

"They came out of nowhere Ivan. I-I tried to stop them but they not only outnumbered us they out gunned us as well." Toris sobbed.

"What happen? Where is Natalia?" Ivan asked in a worried voice

"They took her and when they went to shoot me Feliks got in the way." He cried

Alfred's men showed up with the doctor and it took them a little to get Toris to let go of the other and pull them away from one another. Ivan held on tightly to the sobbing male who had hidden his face in the Russian's chest.

"Who did this?" Ivan asked

"Corin shot the gun."

Ivan looked up at Alfred with a small amount of shock, and a large amount of anger on his face. He was about to say something when the doctor walked in his hands and shirt covered in blood. Toris almost fell to the ground when the male shook his head. Ivan held him tighter so that he wouldn't fall.

"He lost too much blood for me or anyone to have done something to save his life." The doctor said in a soft voice

Pain shot through Ivan's heart when he heard Toris scream and yell that it had to be a lie. Ivan said a few things in Russian to his men who took the young male away to help him calm down and clean up. Alfred took a few steps away from Ivan, knowing full well that he was angry. Alfred knew killing Feliks didn't bother Ivan for he never liked the young male; it was the fact that he was killed in front of Toris and Natalia was taken that made him mad.

"Ivan." Alfred said in a quiet voice

"If anyone was going to kill that annoying brat it was going to be me and Toris would have lived with that. No one hurts my men except me. And no one hurts or touches my family except me. I want a price on Corin's head." Ivan said

Alfred didn't know what to say to calm the Russian down. Things were starting to get out of his hands and he just didn't know what to do. He just nodded his head which seemed to reinsure Ivan that he was still on his side and supported his choice.

"It happened in my city Ivan. I'll put up the money for it." Alfred said

"Thank you Alfred."

Though it sounded to everyone around like a thanks, Alfred knew that it was more along the lines of 'damn right you will'. Alfred was about to say something else when Francis walked in to join them.

"What do you want?" Ivan snapped

"There was a shooting at the Ritz. The target was the Vargas family." Francis said.

"What?" both said in shock

"I don't things went as planned. From what I have gathered from what happen with you Ivan I think they were trying to take one of the twins as a hostage."

"What do you mean things didn't go as planned?" Alfred asked.

"Feliciano has been rushed to the hospital. With two gunshot wounds."

Ivan cursed in Russian and Alfred walked over to a chair and sat down. Vargas was going to have his head if Feliciano died because once again it happened in his city.

"What about Ludwig?" Ivan asked

"Someone hit him in the back of the head with I think a club from what I heard on the scanner. I'm sure he's doing all he can not to lose his temper with all the cops that are around the place right now." Francis said

"It's Alasdiar. He's making us pay for screwing him over like we did. Natalia to get back at you Ivan. The twins to get back at Vargas, and anything that effects him will in turn effect Beilschmidt." Alfred said

"So I take his head too." Ivan said

"Wait I thought all of you screwed him over Alfred." Francis said

Alfred looked up at him, all color draining from his body.

"Matthew." Alfred said quietly


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for how late this is, I am so sorry for how short this chapter is as well. I have had a really busy life as of late and needed to walk away from this fic as well for a little for i couldn't think of anything to write on it (Also what i did have written got deleted when my dad tried to be nice and clean my computer for me) There are only a few more chapters after this and I will do my best to have them up as soon as I can. Once again I am so sorry with how late this is and am happy that everyone is enjoying it so far 3's to all of you. Please enjoy this latest chapter. **

Arthur sat at his desk looking at the stack of paperwork that needed to be done, with the ever piling high stack of really needed to be done. Sighing and not wanting to look at the stacks any longer he reached for the paper he had been reading only to find it missing. Lifting his green eyes he saw it in Francis's hands.

"I was reading that."

"No, you were not. You were staring at your paperwork." The French male said with a smile

Arthur stood up and pointed at the front page. There in large bold letters for all to see was the title, "Mob at war with themselves. Police not able to keep the peace."

"What are we going to do if we can't keep them from killing each other now? Francis the boss is going to have our heads. We have too many man hours in this thing. We have to bust them now or else there is going to be no one left to bust."

"I know how you feel Arthur, but a little more time that is all I think we need. The Russian's are starting to blame Alfred for what happen two weeks ago and if Ivan's sister does not show up soon they are going to flip on him I just know it." Francis said in a reassuring voice

"She best show up alive or else we are going to have a war in downtown, Francis. Just as the two Italian boys missing best show up too. Alfred better have 'his' city in check before all his chips run out and he is caught with a cheating hand."

"Give me two more days with him I know I can get what they are up to out of him." Francis said putting the paper down on the desk.

"Two more days, that is it. After that we bust him on what we've got." Arthur said sitting down and picking up his tea.

Francis smiled and sat down at his desk across from the English male's. Picking up his coffee with one hand he started going through papers with his other seeing if there was anything they missed. Mountains of paperwork with everything on their investigating from the start up till now, and still something was missing that they couldn't put their finger on.

"Should we recheck the list of old Molls, informants, hit men, and booze runners?" Arthur asked

"The only informants left alive are too many states away, the booze runners have shut their mouths, hit men are too busy looking for old informants, and as for old Molls there are none. Matthew was the only one Alfred ever had." Francis said not once looking up from the papers on his desk

"Who's was he before he met Alfred?"

"No ones, he was some kind of call girl . . . Err boy from what Alfred said."

"A call girl turned Moll?"

"Arthur it happens all the time and you know it."

"Okay so we have nothing there, like we do with everything else. We start off good and then the trail goes cold."

A few heads turned towards the English male as he sent some of the files flying after hitting them off the desk. Francis watched as the papers jumped up in the air and slowly drifted down to the floor, landing on a pair of shoes he knew all too well. Both male's along with all there looked in shock as Alfred bent down and picked up some of the papers at his feet.

"Wow I forgot about using the fair to sell booze hidden in root beer bottles. I was still young then and just really starting out. Shocked no one tried to take me down then." He said with a small smile

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Arthur asked shocked

"Just thought I would stop by and see how everyone is doing. And see what you two were up to. That shocked expression looks cute on you Art."

The British male flushed brightly and snatched the papers from the male's hands. In an angered manner he shoved the papers into a random folder and placed them in his desk with a loud slam.

"Come here to make fun of us have you?" Arthur snapped

"No I came here to ask if you two have seen any of that Scottish bastard's men as of late?" Alfred said, his tone serious for once

"Unlike you and the others they have all been as quiet as a mouse. Why?" Arthur asked looking up at him

"Quiet as a mouse. Well then I think maybe you should be looking into what they are up to not me. I like my business to be loud, but them they like it quiet and when they are that quiet, well I would rather be stuck in a dead unlit ally alone with Ivan on one of his bad days then chance running into them." Alfred said before putting a cigarette in his mouth

"So watch them and not you. Isn't that like the same is watching this hand do nothing while the other is up to something?" Arthur said going back to his paperwork

"Do with the information that I give you as you wish, but don't come crying to me when your boss hangs your hats out to dry." Alfred said walking away, his hand waving goodbye

"You believe that little brat." Arthur grumbled

"Arthur my I point something out?" Francis said with a smile

"What?"

"He took some papers with him from your desk."

Arthur stood up and ran out the door after Alfred. When he got his hands on him he would put a whole new meaning to police misconduct. Alfred was already out the door and walking down the street by the time he got out of the building. Grumbling more he followed the male with only one thing on his mind, getting the papers back. They went up two blocks then to the right three before Alfred turned a corner sharply and pulling a startled Arthur in the darkness to join him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Arthur snapped as he let released his grip on the butt of his pistol.

"Shut up and don't move." Alfred said placing his hand on the male's mouth

A red mixture of anger and embarrassment filled the Englishman's face as the young American treating him like such a child. It turned a shade darker when he was pressed up against a wall and had the other male's body pressed up too close against his own. His green eyes looked up so that he could look at Alfred while yelling, but he stopped short when he saw that Alfred was not looking at him, but across the street into another ally. A few men stood around acting shifty as if they didn't want anyone to see what it was they were up too and for good reason too. In a matter moments Corin walked out of the back door to one of the buildings, a large bag clutched tightly in his hands. With his men watching the streets the young Irish male walked over to one of the large dumpsters and chucked the bag into it. The two were too far away to hear what was being whispered, but from the way Alfred was acting the male knew without having to hear a single word. Fifteen minutes pasted before everyone had left and both males were across the street and trying to find a way to get to the bag.

"Art come here for a moment I have an idea." Alfred said

A little worried he walked over to the taller male and let out an angry yelp as he was picked up and tossed into the large dumpster, landing roughly on a pile of bags and trash.

"I hate you! I bloody hate you!" Arthur's voice echoed loudly

"Hate me later, get the bag." Alfred said in a rushed voice

"Don't rush me."

"Fine, but the garbage men will be here soon and you'll be off to the dump." Alfred said with a soft laugh

The bag came flying up and slammed on top of Alfred's head hard, letting him know that Arthur did not find the joke funny. Setting the bag down he looked for a box of some sort so that he could help the shorter male out. Oh how Francis, and a few others would have loved to see such a sight as Alfred standing on milk box pulling Arthur out of the dumpster as if he were a lady. Alfred jumped off the box, still holding the other in his arms like a new bride.

"Put me down right now you twit." Was all Arthur could say

Laughing Alfred put him down and quickly went back to the bag which lay up on the ground before their feet. Both looked at the bag for a moment wondering if they should open or not, for you never knew what you might find in a bag that had been dumped by members of the mob. Not wanting to waste anymore time Arthur bent down and unzipped the bag, prying the whole time that there would be no human body parts in it for he didn't have much on his stomach to lose. Both their eyes went wide when they saw that the bag was filled with cash, stacks and stacks of cash.

"Why would they toss so much money away?"

"It's drop money." Alfred said, a hint of excitement in his voice

"I have to call for backup and let them know what just happened."

"No wait I have a better idea. Let's wait for them to show up and follow them. You want a good bust I'll lead you to one and take that Scottish son of a bitch down while I'm at it."

Arthur looked from the money to the male standing next to him. Everything in his head said don't and call for the backup, but something in him said to give the kid a break and see where and who the money leads to. Sighing he zipped the bag back up and tossed it back into the garbage. This was going to be a long day and he was stuck spending it with this twit none the less. Hours had past and the two were still sitting in the little coffee shop across the street watching and waiting for someone to show up and pick up the damn bag.

"Why did you become a cop?" Alfred asked

"Because."

"I heard you were not always on the right side of the law in your youth."

"My past has nothing to do with the likes of you." Arthur said, clearly getting upset

"How do you and Alasdiar know each other?"

"It's a long story kid."

"Looks like it's going to be a long wait."

Arthur looked down at his cup of tea that was sitting before him, his reflection that was looking back up him was a lot different than it once was.

_~Flash back~_

_Alasdiar was sitting at a large table going over some paper work, while Corin sat in the corner reading a book. The room and pub was rather quiet for a Tuesday afternoon, but the times were a little hard on everyone's pocket book. Alasdiar lifted his head when he heard his office door open and smiled brightly at seeing his baby cousin. _

_ "Arthur lad haven't seen you all day. What have you been up too?" He said with a smile_

_ "I've just been out doing stuff that's all." Arthur replied _

_ "I see. Wouldn't have anything to do with that cop talking to you the other night would it?"_

_ "No, like I said I was just out doing stuff." _

_ "Arthur I've known you since you were born. I held you when you were only a few hours old and helped raise you too. I know when you lie to me and you are doing that right now. Since you are family and blood none the less I'll ask you once more, where have you been?"_

_ "School." Arthur answered_

_ "Why would you want to go there?" Corin asked_

_ "Because that's where I should be, and you too Corin. Not out on the streets beating people who don't pay the money they owe back, or in a bar selling tap water brew at high prices, or playing poker late into the night with nothing but a cheating hand. I should be in school learning how to make something of my life, not wasting it away here." _

_ "Wasting it away here? Arthur this is a family run business. Has been for a long time now and you are saying that you want nothing to do with it. Do you care nothing for your family, for what we have to go through just so you have food on the table and clothes on your back?" Alasdiar snapped_

_ "I just think there is more to life than the mob."_

_Both Corin and Arthur jumped when Alasdiar's hand slammed down on the table top. He slammed them down one more time, his face flushed with anger the whole time._

_ "How dare you show such disrespect to your family. Go to school if you wish, but there will be no more talk of a different life. You were born in to this life and that's just what you're stuck with." _

_ "But this is not what I want. I don't want to be picked up by the cops anymore and told I'm going to get tossed into the big house if I keep on this path. Alasdiar I care for our family I really do, but if you cared anything for us, for me, as well you wouldn't have an issue with me wanting to make something of myself."_

_ "Arthur I do care for you. I love you like you like a little brother I do, but this life that you were born into will chase you where ever you go. There is no hiding from it once you are set on its path. I understand your pain I do."_

_ "You don't understand me, you never have." Arthur snapped before knocking over the chair he was sitting in as he left the room, slamming the door behind him_

_~End Flash Back~_

"So what happen after that?" Alfred asked

"I ran off, but I was only gone for a few hours before trouble broke out in the pub. That cop that had talked to me, told me to go back to school and make something of myself had gone in there to serve a warrant. He was still there when I showed up almost around supper time. He was searching the place, but couldn't find what he was looking for."

"Something bad happened. I can tell by the tone of your voice."

"Yeah something bad did end up happening. No one told Alasdiar that he was there searching the place and he walked in from the back office he had his gun in his hand and the cop pulled his own out and there was a standoff between the two. No one moved until the cop's partner came in and drew his own gun, but they didn't just stand there they shot and hit Alasdiar in the shoulder. Everything after that happened so fast I can't even remember how I got the gun in my hands or even shooting it." Arthur's voice shook a little as he spoke

"You killed him." Alfred said in a soft voice

"Alasdiar was right, no matter how far you run this life will just keep coming back at you. I ran away from home after that. Went to school, hid myself in my studies, graduated from the police academy, got my partner, Francis, six years ago. I didn't mind going after you and your small time guys. It wasn't like it was at home, or so I thought. And when I saw him at the meeting at your club, everything came crashing down on me. Alfred this life will only end in two ways for you, on a slab in the morgue dead or singing the blues in a pin striped jump suit."

"I'm not going to let that happen, I've got too much to do to die or end up behind bars."

"You're young and you don't get it." Arthur said shaking his head some

"It's because I'm young that I am this way. Arthur he was wrong. Look at the life you got now. You are a detective with a good partner, who will do anything, or anyone, to help your cases." Alfred said with a smile

Arthur smiled softly and just shook his head nothing he was going to say would ever change this bull headed twit's mind. Lifting his green eyes he looked over at the ally they were watching and noticed that a few men were pulling the bag out of the garbage.

"Alfred look."

Alfred sat up some and watched as the men pulled the bag out and looked in it before walking off. Alfred slapped some money down on the table and the two were off, following the money. The sun was starting to set by the time they found where the men were wondering into. Alfred and Arthur stood just outside a large hotel, hiding in the shadows as they watched the men walk in.

"Can I call for back up yet?" Arthur asked

"This makes no since." Alfred said puzzled

"What?"

"That money was dropped by Corin. The men that picked it up brought it here of all places."

"I don't follow Alfred."

"This hotel is owned and run by Alasdiar. Why would he have his brother make a drop just to have the money brought back to him? Stay here I'm going to make a phone call. I will be right back so I mean it stay here Art." Alfred said before he wondered up the street, vanishing around the corner

"Five minutes. If he's not back by then I'm calling for backup."

Arthur paced back in forth waiting for the male to show up. He wanted nothing more than to march right into that hotel and take a good look at what was going on, rather than wait for Alfred to make a call. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, if he wondered over for just a few minutes and came back, Alfred would never know he was gone and he would know if he needed back up or had been on a wild goose chase this whole time. With a click his shut his pocket watch and wondered across the street into the hotel front lobby. The place was clean and well decorated, but nothing seemed to stand out to him. A little wondering never hurt anyone, he thought as he casually wondered down a hall into a large club floor, but still nothing stood out until he saw someone sitting at the bar, their eyes watching his every move. He knew those eyes, their soft hues though different in color they were much like that of Francis. He started to walk over to them, but was stopped and roughly grabbed from behind. He was going to struggle but stopped when he felt the nose of the pistol at his back, nudging him to walk. Of all the thoughts that could have run through his head the only thing he thought was why he didn't do as Alfred had told him to. He was roughly pushed down into a chair at one of the many tables that filled the place.

"Been a long time Arthur. How have you been?"

"Alasdiar."

Arthur lifted his green eyes to look up at the male. A smile was on his face that he only had when he knew he was holding all the right cards and was about to take everyone for all they had.


	7. Chapter 6

**Short, but it is an update. Happy New Years to everyone~! Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. **

Arthur cursed and kicked at the hotel suites door, though it did him no good. Alasdiar had him dragged up to the top floor and locked away in the suite like he was some damned princess locked away in a tower. There was no phone in the whole place; the male took care of that beforehand. Anger boiled inside of him too and the only one he had to vent it out on, other than the door, stood over by the window clinging to the curtain for dear life.

"This whole time you've been here and not once did you think to even try to sneak away to make a phone call. Do you know that you have driven Alfred crazy with worry not knowing if you were even still alive?" He snapped at the youth

"It's not like slipping away is all that easy, as you can see for yourself. I've wanted nothing more than to hear the sound of his voice, even if it was for a split second to tell him I was alive." They said in almost a whisper

"Than why the hell didn't you?" He yelled

"If I break any rule Alasdiar set for me he'll kill the others. If that happens than the other family heads will go after Alfred blaming him for it all and in turn they will kill him."

"At that point I don't think Alfred would give a damn because he would know that you were alive and for him that's all that matters. And it doesn't look to me like they are watching you all that much. Did you even want to get away?"

"He is my whole reason for living, and yes I wanted to get away. I wanted to get away from the moment I felt that bastards hands on me, acting like he cared that my heart was hurt. I want nothing more than to feel Alfred's arms around me and tell him how much I love him, but now I fear I may never get the chance to tell him."

Tears started to fall down Matthew's cheeks as he clung to the curtains more. Sighing Arthur let his anger go and walked over to the youth and pulled him into his arms to comfort him.

"It's okay, you'll get the chance to tell him."

Matthew buried his head in the male's chest and started to cry. He had done his best so far not to shed a single tear during this whole thing, even more so when anyone was around, but he just couldn't take it anymore. Arthur softly ran his fingers through his hair and gently rubbed his back, trying everything he could to calm him down. He cursed both Alasdiar and Alfred for dragging someone so young into this hellish world, though they were not the only ones who had done so. Matthew ended up crying himself to sleep in Arthur's arms, who carefully carried him over to the bed and tucked him in. After putting the kid to bed Arthur walked over to the small kitchen and dug around some; it was clear that Matthew was not the only one staying in here and if he was right a stash of booze should be easy to find. He smiled when his fingers found the neck of a bottle which he pulled out. Leave it to Alasdiar to have brought stuff from home over with him. Opening the bottle Arthur took a large drink from it, enjoying the lost taste of good ale. Taking the bottle with him Arthur walked over to a chair and sank into it, kicking his feet up on the small foot rest. He took a few more drinks from the bottle as he looked from the window over to the sleeping form on the bed. He was a little thinner than he remembered last, most likely from a mixture of lack of eating and lack of sleep. His lip was busted and caked with dried blood in the upper right corner; a mark such as that meant he had been hit pretty hard, for with the busted lip there was the sign of a burse showing up on his cheek. If that was all he had the kid was luck, for Arthur had seen firsthand all that Alasdiar could do and that was child's play. His green eyes scanned the room taking in what they could. Out of all that were taken it was clear only Matthew was here, Alasdiar never did like to keep all his eggs in one basket. It was rather clean, which meant Alasdiar only stayed here ever now and then leaving the kid alone with his thugs. Sighing heavily Arthur leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling wondering where in the world the others were being kept and if they were okay as well.

Feliciano was snuggled up to his brother, his head resting on the older twin's chest. The older of the two was trying to comfort the other as he sobbed softly.

"Shh, shh Feliciano, it will be okay." Lovino said softly

"It hurts." Feliciano cried

Lovion looked down at the sobbing mess in his arms; his eyes were puffy from crying so much, which in turn caused his cheeks to become red. It hurt him to see the younger one in so much pain, but there was nothing he could do about it. He jerked his head up at the sudden sound of cloth ripping. Natalia had torn part of her jacket up into strips. Before he could ask her what she was doing she took hold of Feliciano's arm and started to wrap the fabric around his wrist as tightly as she could.

"It's just broken, but any kind of splint at this point in time should help." She said

Lovino hugged the male closer trying to comfort him as well as keep him from moving too much while Natalia took care of the broken wrist. He felt to blame for the whole thing; he had opened his mouth and pissed off Alasidiar and took a shot at his little brother Corin's head which in turn got Feliciano hurt. As Natalia was about to finish she stopped and looked up at Lovino.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help." She said smiling

He nodded, though he was not too sure what the girl was thinking, this was the sister of Ivan; someone who was so unpredictable it was scary. She finished bandaging the younger Italian boy up than stood up and started to rip more of her jacket up, tying one strip to another. She braided the strips after that then walked over to the sink and placed it under the faucet before turning the water on. Lovino tilted his head to the side, trying to understand what it was she was doing.

"They think they took all my weapons from me the best try again." She said smiling

After a while she pulled the wet cloth out and ringed it out only a little. The older Italian watched as she made, what looked to him, be a noose out of the wet cloth.

"Did you know you can bend bars with wet silk?" Natalia said as she walked over to the door

Lovino smiled and got up, after setting his brother down. He walked over and picked up part of the newly made rope. Indeed this was Ivan's sister, for only someone like them would be able to make a rope out of their jacket, and in shape it like a noose none the less. Both of them moved on either side of the door waiting for the watch dog to come in like they did every hour to check on them. They only had one shot at this, for if they failed they most likely were to be killed. The click of the lock made both their hearts race as they braced themselves the door slowly creaked open.

Arthur shot up at the sudden sound of the door being slammed open. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep or how long he was out, but the loud opening of the door added to the pounding in his head; due to drinking more than half the bottle. His green eyes tried to adjust to the light in the room as he stood up, stumbling some, trying to find out what in the world was going on.

"Oh look I found a drunken little bunny."

Arthur shook his head some, trying his best to get a grip on the real world. Standing before him in a long red jacket was the head of the Russian mob, Ivan Braginski. What was Ivan doing her, Arthur thought as he looked from the male, to some of his men who were now joining him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry that the update took this long I have been so busy and now things are starting to slow down and I can work on this fic and finish it up as well. Thank you all for the comments 3 You all keep me writing and enjoying it too and I always love hearing from you. And because I love you all a NEW character has come into the mix~ And I hope you all like who it is, now please enjoy and I shall get the next chapters up soon 3**

Alfred kept as quite as he could while following Alasdiar and his men. His blue eyes took a quick glance at the time, calculating if Ivan had made it to the hotel yet. He poked his head out from around a corner making as many mental notes as possible to where things were located, adding them with everything else he had made note of since he started following Alasdiar from the hotel. He wanted nothing more than to rip the male apart, but for now he had to play it cool. He moved his head and ducked when a light flashed over in his direction, the men were starting to make their rounds meaning he was in the right spot. He stayed crouched down as they walked around checking the grounds, his hand on his gun just for safe measure. What better place to hide then down in the shipping yard with; just the place Alasdiar belonged with all the twisted metal and trash the rest of the world didn't want, Alfred thought. He pressed himself against the wall and tried to crouch lower when a few men stopped not but two feet away from him around the corner and started talking.

"Boss seems like he is a bit worried we were being followed."

"With everything that is going on I wouldn't be shocked if this whole yard was filled with ears."

"Now you are sounding just like him."

"Who said you could take a break?"

Alfred sat up just a little his blue eyes narrowing when he saw Corin walking up yelling at the men, a fresh cig in his mouth. The men came up with a few reasons as to why they were standing around but were cut off by an angry snap,

"I don't care get back to work or you can take a swim." Said Corin

That snap was enough to scare most the men off but one, whom seem to be having a quiet and private conversation with the young Irish male. Wanting to know what they were saying Alfred slowly moved closer, making sure not to let himself be known.

"So we will be leaving by the end of the week?"

"That's what my brother is planning, that is if his plan works out."

"And the rat he has in that stupid American's group is going to give him what he wants, right?"

"That is the point of a rat." Corin said with a laugh

"How do we know this rat will even have what the boss wants? I mean are they even that deep in?"

"Oh I would say they are in the deepest. Alfred is not that stupid, but there are parts of his life that he would never question; or more so those in his life he would never question." Corin said laughing more

Alfred watched as the two of them walked off, his eyes wide with shock. Thoughts raced through his head at what he just heard, and what he kept circling back to he just couldn't make himself believe to be true. He snapped out of his train of thought as he heard voices moving closer towards him. He had the spot now he needed to let everyone else know where Alasdiar was hiding at. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind he quickly ducked and darted out of the yard making sure not to be seen. He was a little out of breath by the time he was up the street some and looking for a phone. He just looked at the numbers on the dial as the thoughts started to creep back in. He hung the phone up with a soft 'click' before he leaned against the wall in the dark hallway, as the thoughts caused his mind to race.

"I'm shocked it took you this long to find where I have been hiding at Alfred."

Alfred lifted his head and looked down the hall some to see Alasdiar leaning against the wall looking at him with a smile on his face.

"So tell me who were you going to call?" Alasdiar asked pushing himself up off the wall and walking up to the male

Alfred bi t back a curse as he was roughly shoved up against the wall, his shoulders pinned down and Alasdiar's face inches away from his own.

"You've got no one to call; because I know by the look in your eyes you don't know who the hell to trust anymore."

"I've heard you have a rat following me around. Who the hell is it?" Alfred all but hissed out at the male

"I'm just going to let you keep thinking on who it is." He laughed

Alfred glared at him and wanted badly to kill him, but for the time being that would end in his death too. Alasdiar never went anywhere alone and if he were to kill him here someone would appear out of the shadows and kill him.

"So what are you going to do with me; kill me, keep me as one of your hostages?"

"No I'm going to let you go. This game we are playing is rather enjoyable." Alasdiar said before letting go of him and moving away

Alfred watched as he pulled out a cigar and started to light it, the large could of smoke and dim light gave his face a rather eerie look.

"And to make things easier for you I've already made a few phone calls for you, both to your good friends and the cops." He said blowing a large puff of smoke in his face

"You called both?" Alfred said waving the smoke out of his face

"What better way can you think to end this all then a nice big shoot out between all of us and some cops?"

Alfred was at a loss for words. This whole thing was just a game to him and he wanted it was to the point he wanted to see some blood spilled. Alfred watched Alasdiar walk out, a trail of smoke following behind him. Anger welled up inside him and he couldn't help but let some of it out by slamming his fist into the wall hard, splitting his knuckles. The sound of blood dripping down onto the floor and heavy breathing was the only sound echoing off the walls in the darkened hallway as Alfred tried to contain his temper. There was no time to waste; he quickly picked the phone back up, dialing the only number that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Good Francis you are still at your desk! Look has a call come in about a meet up or something going down by the scrap yard?"

"There was a complaint about a creeper walking around down there so a car went down to check it out but other than that nothing. Why what is going on and is Arthur with you?"

"Son of a bitch lied to me. Look Francis whatever happens keep the cops away from the scrap yard for as much of the evening as you can. Something bad is going down and Alasdiar is trying to set up a trap and have a lot of blood spilled."

"Alfred slow down, what is going on?" Francis said lowering his voice as to not draw attention

"I fucked up Francis. Big time. Look will you do me a favor?"

"What is it kid?"

"Find Matthew for me and get him out of town, I don't care where you send him just get him out of here."

"What. Alfred what the hell is going on?"

"Francis!"

The French male's head shot up when he heard his hot tempered partner yell out his name. The younger male quickly walked up to their desk and took the phone from him and almost yelled into the speaker,

"Alfred do not move from where you are at. Do you understand me, don't move a single inch. I've sent some cars out to the hotel as well as out to where you are."

"How did you find out where he was?" Francis asked

"Well I didn't Ivan and some of his men kind of used altrentive methods to find the spot out on a few men that were left to keep an eye on me and Matthew."

"God Damn-it Arthur I just got done telling Francis to keep the cops away from where I am. Do you want to fill up the morgue tonight?" Alfred yelled back at him

"No there will be no bodies in the morgue so long as everyone does as the cops BLOODY TELL THEM TO DO ALFRED!"

Francis just sighed and shook his head as they two screamed back and forth at each other on the phone. He looked up at the door Arthur had stormed through to see Matthew standing there with a worried look in his eyes and a rather large red mark on his face, most likely from being hit by someone or thing Francis thought. Ignoring the two fighting on the phone he walked over to the young male and placed his hand on top of his head.

"Would you like some coffee mon petit?"

Everyone, including Arthur went quite as the sound of a loud smack echoed off the walls of the office. Francis took a few steps back holding his hand on his cheek, his blue eyes wide with shock at what just happened.

"Ne pas agir tout genre après ce que vous avez fait pour moi!" Matthew yelled at him

Francis, as well as the others in the office, just stood there shocked at the young male's actions. Alfred was still yelling on the phone at Arthur who had forgotten him for a moment.

"What was that you said?"

"I asked why the hell you went so quiet?" Alfred said rolling his eyes

"Because Matthew just smacked Francis and is now yelling at him in French. Though I don't understand why he is upset I don't know what he meant by, 'after what you did to me'?"

"Matthew is there? Arthur let me talk to him please I beg of you."

Arthur just nodded his head and held up the phone,

"Matthew, Alfred wants to talk to you."

Matthew ran over to him, snatching the phone out of his hands as tears threatened to start falling from his eyes again. Arthur let him have his peace with Alfred as he walked over to his partner to see if he was okay.

"Alfred are you okay?" Matthew

"I'm okay, don't you worry about me doll. Are you okay?"

"Just the bee's knees." Matthew said with a soft cry

"Good. Look doll I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Anything."

"I want you to go with Francis. He's going to take you out of town for a little until this is all over."

"What? No!"

"Matthew don't fight me on this one." Alfred chewed on his lip as he heard the sob come from the other end of the phone

"Alfred." He cried

"Don't fight me on this one. Do as I ask of you Matthew. Now give the phone back to Arthur."

Matthew choked back another sob as he waved the phone which had Arthur back taking it out of his hands, much gentler than he had his. Purple eyes shook a little as tears started to fill them, though he was fighting as best he could to keep them from falling. Ignoring the conversation that the two on the phone were having he walked away from the desk and past Francis and out of the office. Francis sighed again and felt it was for the best that he let him take some time to cool down before he went after him and put him in lock up till things cooled down. He didn't know how he was going to get him out of town, but locking him up alone in a cell was just as safe. His blue eyes shifted towards his partner when he heard the phone slam down, hanging up on the person on the other end.

"Bloody fool!" Arthur growled

"Arthur?"

"Get your jacket and gun, we are going down to help out and I am going to personally put the cuffs on Alfred myself and drag him back down here." He said while picking a few things up off his desk

"Right just give me a moment." Francis said running out the door to grab Matthew

He looked around the hallway, but saw him nowhere. After asking a few people he cursed and went back to his desk picking up his gun and jacket. He started to pray that they got down to the yard before things got out of hand and before Alfred knew that Matthew had slipped right out of his fingers.

Natalia just stood there in shock as she looked at the two men who stood before her, whom she and Lovino had tried to attack. The shorter one was fixing his jacket; his red eyes glaring at her while the other let Feliciano cling to him, crying loudly. She was at a loss for words as she just continued to look at the men, wondering how they had found them.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well." She started to say

"Do you know had it been anyone else you could have been shot?"

"Well we were not expecting the two of you to be the ones behind the door." Lovino said crossing his arms

"And we are so glad it was you." Feliciano cried

"Please stop crying."

"But Ludwig." He sobbed into the taller male's chest

"You know out of all the people I expected you to have sent for I was not expecting your brother." Natalia said crossing her arms

"Well I know I'm not your first pick, but for now I'll just have to take the place of your brother."

"Touch me and die Gilbert." She said glaring at the male

"Well I don't want to touch you now if you are going to act like that." Gilbert said moving away from her

Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall. He watched as Ludwig tended to his brother, being extra careful with his injured arm; all the while the young male cried to him about everything that had happened and how much he missed him. Gilbert was slipping of his jacket and handing it to Natalia, making sure as to not touch her after her threat.

"How did you find us?" Lovino asked

"A friend of yours tipped us off." Gilbert said

"Friend?"

"Yes one your grandfather would love to have a nice long talk to." Ludwig added

Lovino's cheeks flushed a shade of pink as it sank in quickly who this 'friend' was. He cursed the male's name as his cheeks deepened in color. He was going to have a long talk with the male first before his grandfather killed the sorry bastard. He pushed himself off the wall when it looked like it was time to leave. Gilbert went out first followed by Natalia then himself and Ludwig, who was carrying Feliciano in his arms, last. He cursed some seeing as it was dark out, but was not going to complain too much seeing as both Ludwig and Gilbert looked to be at their wits end and he really didn't want to invoke the younger German's temper at this point in time. He continued to bite his tong as they all climbed into a car, he his brother and Ludwig in the back and Gilbert and Natalia in the front. Everyone cursed as Gilbert pulled out of the ally and up the street rather fast and didn't slow down until Ludwig yelled at him.

"Ludwig don't tell me how to drive." Gilbert shot back

Natalia mumbled something in Russian that everyone was sure to be a curse of some kind, which caused Gilbert to move away from her as best he could while still driving. Feliciano was snuggling up in Ludwig's arms, soft tears running down his cheeks as he clung to the male happily. Lovino sighed heavily and leaned his head against the glass of the window, his brown eyes watching as things flew past them and specks of water started to fall from the sky. He shifted his eyes some to look back at the pair of blue ones looking at him.

"It's raining on top of it all." He said, causing Ludwig to laugh softly

The younger German lifted up his free arm as he continued to smile warmly at Lovino. He lowered his eyes some and swallowed his pride and started to scoot over, taking the male's offer. His brown eyes widened as they sped through an intersection, as Natalia cried out loud,

"Gilbert watch out!"

Lovino closed his eyes tight as the screeching of tires on a wet street screamed in his ears mixed with the loud 'bang' of the car slamming into them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do not kill me for this cliff! <strong>

**Next chapters will be up soon 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yep update already~ I had a little too much fun with this one because I have Natalia singing "All That Jazz" from Chicago. Please enjoy and another update should be up soon~**

Matthew stood out in the pouring rain leaning his body against a building watching the cars drive past him. His blonde curls stuck to his face while his hands clung to his shivering body. The whole world was blurry to him, since he still didn't have a pair of glasses back. He was at a loss as to what to do. Alfred didn't want him anywhere near him, he didn't want to be anywhere near Francis, and it was not safe to go home. His tears were all dried up and his words were nothing but curses. Life was falling apart around him, shattering into jagged pieces of glass cutting him if he so much as tried to move in any direction. He lifted his eyes when something was placed over his head to keep the rain off him. The two of them stood under the umbrella in silence for what seemed like hours; nothing but the sound of rain falling around them and the traffic going up and down the street filled the air.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I. . .I don't know."

"I'm going. If you want you can join me."

"He told me to leave."

"But is that what you want to do?"

Matthew shook his head. He knew Alfred was just looking out for him, but he wanted to be by his side through everything; even this.

"If you are going we need to go now, before we miss all the fun."

Matthew stood there for a moment as the umbrella moved away and the rain once again started to fall on top of his head.

"I don't want him to die!" he cried out

"And why are you telling me this and not him?"

"Because I'm scared. I am scared that no matter what I do it won't be enough this time and he won't come out of it alive."

"Then push him out of the way."

"W-what?" Matthew asked confused

"If you want him to live push him out of the way of danger. Push him out of the way to keep him safe and let him know that you don't want him to die. Now let's go, I really do hate missing all the fun. And remember if you start to cry again I will hit you again."

"I won't cry anymore." Matthew said and quickly got back under the umbrella as the two of them walked out to mix in with the crowd of people walking up and down the street.

Alfred cursed as the rain continued to fall down on him, soaking him to the bone. He moved through the yard some more before ducking under some large pieces of scrap to take some cover from the rain. He pulled his jacket off and let the soaking wet thing fall to the ground. He pulled out one of his guns and checked it, completely full just like his other. He was going to end this even if it cost him his life. Alasdiar was to the point that he was never going to stop coming after them till they or he was dead and Alfred was going to make damn good and sure he died tonight. He looked up and shook his head more in relief than worry.

"Oh I'm sending cars out there." He said mimicking Arthur

The cars had not shown up. They had either been called off or there had been a major accident to cause their needed attention elsewhere. The sounds of footsteps caused him to duck down, his gun at the ready. It was Corin, walking around with an umbrella and another cig in his mouth. He must be making rounds this time and was busy trying to light his cigarette in the pouring rain. A smile spread across Alfred's face as an idea formed in his head. He waited quietly in the pouring rain watching Corin during his watch. When he saw the final cigarette fall to the ground he knew the boy's watch was over and started to quietly follow behind him as he made his way back to where he hoped Alasdiar was. As he continued to follow Corin he started to notice that they were leaving the scrap yard and heading down to what he guessed to be a speak easy. He ducked around a corner and watched as the young Irish male talked to the large man in front before entering the place. Alfred continued to watch the place thinking of how he was going to get in when pain erupted in the back of his head and his whole world spun causing him to see stars before his eyes before his whole world turned black as he passed out.

~_Flash Back_~

_Blue eyes lifted up as he watched the young male walk around from table to table making sure everyone had what they needed or handing them a new drink. Things were working out well with the boy working there and Alfred himself seemed to be rather relaxed around him as well, which was something he was not used to with people. He shifted his gaze to look over at Ivan who was up close to the stage waiting for Natalia to show up and do her number; though for most times he only showed up out of fear of her pulling a knife on him if he missed any of her acts. Alfred leaned crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, enjoying the sound of the music as it started up and the smooth voice of Natalia as she started to sing, though his blue eyes kept wondering back over to Matthew who was being pulled out to the dance floor by one of ladies. _

_-Come on babe why don't we paint the town_

_ And all that jazz_

_Alfred smiled seeing the young male swing rather well with the young lady. _

_-I'm going to rouge my knees and roll my stockings down_

_ And all that jazz_

_He tilted his head to the side some when he let the lady wonder off to dance with some others and came up to him, grabbing his hands gently and tugging on them_

"_Oh no I don't dance to swell." Alfred said_

_-Start the car I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold but the piano's hot_

"_Come on, just one dance?" Matthew said batting those beautiful eyelashes of his _

_-It's just a noisy hall _

_ Where there's a nightly brawl_

_Alfred gave in, what harm could one little dance do he thought to himself._

_-And all_

_He slipped his hand around Matthew's waste, enjoying the feeling of it._

_-That_

_With a simple tug he pulled his body closer to his own, causing the younger male's cheeks to flush some._

_-Jazz_

_The music wasn't too fast so Alfred had no issues keeping his feet moving to the pace. He knew how to dance he just never liked any of the partners he had before; this one on the other hand he could get to like. _

_-Slick you hair _

_ And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that jazz_

_I hear that Father Dip _

_ Is going to blow the blues_

_ And all that jazz_

_Alfred pulled the young male even closer, brushing his lips against his ever so lightly, which sent a small shiver through Matthew's body._

_-Hold on , hon_

_ We're gonna bunny hug_

"_Your body moves swell when you dance. I wonder what other ways it moves?" Alfred whispered_

_-I bought some aspirin _

_Down at United Drug _

"_Is that a joke or an invitation?" He whispered back_

_-In case you shake apart_

_ And want a brand new start_

_Alfred shifted his blue eyes up, catching Ivan's cold purple ones looking back at him. He looked away as he pulled Matthew away and past a set of curtains that lead to the offices. _

_-To do_

_Matthew felt his whole face burn with a blush as he was quickly pined up against the wall, thankful that the lights were off and Alfred couldn't see his face. _

_-That_

_Thought it looked like he didn't need to see his face for his lips were pressed against his own in a rather hungry kiss that took his breath away._

_-Jazz~_

_Ivan shifted his gaze from where Alfred had vanished back to Natalia who was still on the stage singing and dancing. _

_-Find a flask_

_ We're playing fast and loose_

_ And all that jazz_

_-Right up here _

_ Is where I store the juice_

_Just about everyone smiled when she slapped her thigh and rolled her hips a little_

_-And all that jazz_

_She took a few steps back and tipped the hat she had come on stage with, which was one of Ivan's. _

_-Come on, babe_

_ We're going to brush the sky_

_ I bet you lucky Lindy_

_ Never flew so high _

'_Cause in the stratosphere _

_ How could he lend an ear_

_ To all_

_Ivan slowly stood up and pushed his chair in, walking off to where Alfred had wondered off to._

_-That_

_Natalia narrowed her eyes in a glare towards the male, but kept on singing._

_-Jazz_

_Ivan looked around and bent down picking up the tie laying on the floor, even in the dark he could always find what others didn't want him to._

_-Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake_

_ And all that jazz_

_Ivan didn't even bother knocking on Alfred's door before he pushed it open and leaned against the doorframe._

_-Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break_

_ And all that jazz_

_Alfred jumped, startled and pulled a gun out from one of their many hiding spots and aimed it at Ivan's head._

_-Show her where to park her girdle_

"_Having fun when you should be working?" Ivan said_

_-Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle_

"_Do you mind Ivan!" Alfred snapped putting his gun away_

_Ivan rolled his eyes at the sight of the two. Matthew was quickly setting up on the desk to grab his shirt while Alfred just stood there shirt unbuttoned and pants undone still hanging on his hips._

_-If she'd hear her baby's queer_

_ For all_

"_Ivan just go watch Natalia for a little longer." Alfred said with a wave of his hand_

_-That_

"_Don't let that boy get too close to you Alfred you may live to regretting it." Ivan said before walking out and shutting the door_

_-Jazz_

_Alfred just shook his head before turning his focus back to Matthew. He was blushing bright red as Alfred gently pulled his shirt away from him tossing it to the floor before pulling him to the edge of the desk._

_-All_

_He gently lifted his chin up with one hand, kissing his lips softly._

_-Jazz_

_While his other slid up Matthew's thigh making him wrap his legs around his waist, pulling them even close together._

_-Come on babe _

_ Why don't we paint the town_

_ And all that jazz_

_Ivan pushed himself away from leaning on the door when he heard Matthew cry out, shaking his head some._

_-I'm going to rouge my knees_

_ And roll my stockings down_

_ And all that Jazz_

_He walked back out to see the last of Natalia's act, leaving the two to do what every they wanted._

_-Start the car I know a whoopee spot _

_ Where the gin is cold_

_ But the piano's hot_

_He smiled some and walked back to his table to sit down, but was caught off guard by Natalia tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to turn around._

_-It's just a noisy hall_

_ Where there's a nightly brawl_

_ And all_

_She grabbed hold of his tie pulling him closer her lips deadly close to his own_

_-That _

_She smiled and whispered softly sending a chill down his spine_

_-Jazz_

_She let go of his tie and gave him a soft shove before backing up on the stage again, pointing her finger towards Toris._

_-No, I'm no one's wife_

_His whole face lit up as he shyly looked away from her_

_-But, oh, I love my life_

_Matthew cried out a little as he dug his nails into Alfred's shoulders._

_-And all_

"_Don't worry it won't hurt for much longer." Alfred said with a smile_

_-That_

"_I trust you." Matthew whispered_

_-Jazz_

_Ivan sat down crossing his arms some as his temper started to rise._

_-That Jazz_

_~End flashback~_

Alfred slowly opened his eyes and groaned some as his head pounded, the sound of music playing in the background was not helping any. His head quickly shot up, which was a bad idea, when a glass filled with ice and booze was sat down on the table in front of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped as he took the glass and a downed it rather quickly

"I like playing games and you are my favorite piece to use." Alasdiar said taking a seat next to him

He held up a bottle and poured Alfred another glass before pouring one for himself. Alfred kept his blue eyes locked on the male, watching his every move and not trusting him in the slightest.

"So what is your next move?"

"You'll see in just a moment Alfred." He said with a smile

Corin walked up behind them, setting down some ice and a small try of snacks. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him while whispering something in his ear so that Alfred couldn't hear them. Alasdiar nodded his head and sent him out of the room.

"It seems our guests have arrived."

Alfred lifted his blue eyes and lost just about any color he had left. Those long legs, slim wrist, beautiful curls, bright purple eyes, and bear like hand holding onto to their arm tightly were things he knew all too well.

"M-Matthew. . .Ivan."


	10. Chapter 9

**And another update~ Last one until I am back from Texas, though I will try to write as much as I can during my trip so long as my family does not try and read what I am writing, lol. I am trying to keep you all with updates as much as I can 3 **

Alfred stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. Ivan let go of Matthew's arm, his strong grip sure to have left marks on his delicate skin. A small sigh escaped past Alfred's lips as his arms wrapped around Matthew, holding him close. He placed soft kisses on top his head as he whispered softly,

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Alfred just held him closer, happy that he was alive and in his arms, but worried at the amount of danger he had put himself in just to see him. Blue eyes lifted up to look into a pair of cold purple ones. Ivan kept his eye locked on Alfred as he pulled a chair out and took a seat.

"Alfred I don't think Matthew has had a good meal for a little why don't you take him home and let him eat." Ivan said, shifting his gaze to Alasdiar

Alfred went to say something, but stopped as soon as Ivan's hand went up. He looked over to Alasdiar who had not moved from his seat, nor said a word this whole time.

"Ivan." Matthew said, breaking the silence

"Just go home for a little and I will be with you two shortly. Alasdiar won't mind." Ivan said with a smile

"Go. And take your Moll with you." Alasdiar said in a harsh tone

Alfred just nodded his head and quietly and quickly walked him and Matthew out of there. Once outside he pulled Matthew into his arms tightly, kissing him passionately. The rain was falling in a light mist for the time being, but by the looks of things another storm was not far off.

"Are we going home or the apartment?" Matthew asked

"Home. The cops and who knows else will be all over that apartment."

"Alfred are we going to walk the whole way?"

"Do you think I am going to make you walk the whole way in weather like this baby? I am sure Alasdiar has a car we can borrow for the time being." He said with a smile and wink

Sure enough Alfred was right, though Matthew knew they were not going to simply borrow it for a short time. Alfred sure enough would make sure the car got back to the male, but not in the way he last saw it and not with all the parts either. Matthew was half asleep, his head resting on Alfred's shoulder, when they pulled up to the house. All the lights were on and a few cars were there as well, all belonging to people they knew. Blue eyes looked from one car to the other putting a name to each one. Vargas was there, so was Toris, and it looked like Elizaveta's car. Alfred took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, waking Matthew as he did so.

"Are we home?" Matthew asked sleepily

"Yes, and it looks like everyone is waiting for us. This does not feel good."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like something has happened."

Alfred looked down at the pair of purple eyes staring up at him. As much as he didn't want to go inside and deal with everyone, he could see how exhausted Matthew was and just wanted to get him inside and in their bed along with himself. With another sigh he got out of the car and the two of them walked into their house, and both were greeted with the sound of Vargas's voice,

"Where have you two been!"

"Matthew go to bed, I'll be up there as soon as I have everyone settled down." Alfred said kissing him on the cheek and sending him away

"Everyone has been looking for you two." Vargas said leading him into the sitting room

"Been a little tied up. Is everyone okay?"

Alfred stopped and looked at the mess in his sitting room. He was not so much worried about the things that could be picked up in the morning, but at the condition of everyone. Ludwig was like a walking mummy, his forehead chest and right arm were covered in bandages. Lovino's cheek had cuts and bandages on them and hands had wrappings all over them as well. Feliciano had his arm in a sling and matching cuts on his face like his twin. Alfred shifted his blue eyes over to the couch were Gilbert was sitting, Elizaveta tending to his wounds and calling him a big baby. His lip was split open and looked like his nose might be broken, nothing he hadn't had before. Toris was serving Natalia a drink, her leg was wrapped up and her arm was in a sling too. Alfred went pale seeing her hurt knowing full well Ivan was going to take it out on him.

"Don't look so grim Alfred. They are all back and safe with us." Vargas said

"What's to stop Alasdiar from taking them again. I mean he even went to the trouble of taking Feliciano from the hospital when he got hurt." Alfred said

"He got winged in the arm and leg and Vargas over reacted and was the one to send him there don't blame yourself for that mess up." Gilbert shot back

"Gilbert stop talking and let me clean you up or I'll give you a reason to go to the hospital." Elizaveta said shutting the male up at once

"Alfred we all know what rooms we can stay in and all of us have been through hell. Now shut up stop freaking out and go take care of Matthew. Things can be worked out in the morning." Ludwig said

"I really fucked up this time. And I'm really sorry to have caused you all so much trouble." Alfred said hanging his head

"Blaming yourself will not fix anything that has happened. Now we need to go about this together or it will end up being the death of us all." Vargas said placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder

"Go to bed. Rest and in the morning we will talk things out with clear heads and rested bodies." Beilschmidt said

"Says you, but I want to shed some blood no- Ow ow." Gilbert was cut off as Elizaveta pressed on the bridge of his nose hard

"Dear your nose is still bleeding we need to add pressure." She said

Alfred smiled some, as did everyone else, seeing Elizaveta treat her husband so roughly. He nodded his head and after a few more words of good nights and rest he wondered off to his room. The large room was dark, except for the bathroom light which flooded in to the room through a small crack in the door. The bed was still freshly made so he knew that Matthew had to be in the other room. After tossing his shoes and shirt off to one side of the room Alfred walked over to the bed and fell on to it, stretching out and closing his eyes. He still had his pants on, but could care less at this moment in time. A soft smile spread across his lips as he heard the soft click of the bathroom light. It widened as he felt the shift of weight on the bed change and a pair of soft hands slide up his chest slowly. He continued to keep his eyes closed as the hands continued up his body and soft lips pressed against his own. Matthew felt his breath leave him as he was flipped over and pinned down to the bed.

"Don't ever leave my side again." Alfred said looking down at him

"Never." Matthew said reaching up and pulling him down for another kiss

Arthur just sat in his chair looking out the window, a cigarette in his mouth and a cloud of smoke above his head. Francis offered to cook him something, but he said he was just too upset to even think about food. They ended up going to the wrong place and their boss picked Arthur out of the group and chewed his ass out for it, needless to say he was livid. Seeing as he wouldn't eat and didn't want to talk about it as well Francis thought of only one other way to calm him down. Walking up behind the English male he slid his arms around from behind his neck, snaking them down over his chest. The sudden action caught him off guard and he tilted his head back to see what the French male was up to only to be greeted by a tender kiss. Arthur felt himself melting into both the kiss and the hands busy unbuttoning and peeling off his shirt. As much as it embarrassed him to say if Francis knew how to do one thing well it was turn him on and make him forget what he was mad about, even if for a short while. Arthur would complain later about the way clothes were tossed to the ground like they lived in a pig pin as Francis lead him to their bedroom, and would say how embarrassed he was about how loud his cries were that the neighbors most likely heard them as his nails dug into the French male's back as his body shivered with delight at each movement and thrust he made, but for the time being he just wanted to lay there and catch his breath before falling asleep in Francis's arms. Francis was humming softly; drawing random things on his back in a way to sooth him and help him fall asleep faster. Arthur tilted his head back some, his green eyes locking on to the other's blue ones. Francis had that same smile he always had on his face each time he saw him. Arthur just looked at him for a few moments longer before pressing his lips up against his in a soft and quick kiss before hiding his face back against his chest once more.

"Well what was that for?" Francis asked with a smile

"I like you okay. You don't need to go to some kid to get what you can get from me." Arthur said his face turning red

"Mon amour, Arthur did you just confess your love for me?"

"I didn't say that, all I said was that I liked you. We need to work on a few things before I ever say that word." He said turning around and facing his back towards him

Francis smiled and placed a few soft kisses on his shoulders as he pulled him closer. Arthur's whole face was bright red with embarrassment and there was no chance of anytime soon of him turning back around. His temper and flustered manner was just a few of the many things Francis loved about the English male, so he would wait as long as it took for him to turn back around and even longer if he had to for him to say that one word.

Ivan stood outside as fresh rain started to fall and lighting filled the night sky above. His cold smile spread across his face as he watched the car pull up to him. He quietly climbed in and slammed the door shut and remained quiet for most of the drive. Every now and then Toris would look over at him and just as quickly look away at seeing the male covered in so much blood. Natalia sat in the back tapping her nails against the door in an annoyed manner. Finally Ivan broke the silence as he looked over at Toris that smile still on his face.

"I do hate having to get my hands dirt, but for things to work out they way I want them to it was needed."

Toris just nodded his head and went back to focusing on driving. Ivan slowly turned around and gave a warm smile to Natalia who was rather upset still and ignored him for once. He just let out a small cold laugh before turning his head to look at the person sitting next to her. Their brown eyes were filled with warmth as they looked at him.

"Hello my sunflower." Ivan said in a soft voice

"Hello. Now tell me who's blood are you covered in this time?" they asked

"You shall see once morning comes." Ivan said with a soft laugh before turning back around and humming happily

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the update and more are to come soon~! Now i'm off to Texas for a little. <strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**So happy I got this chapter finished before the weekend~ Hope you all enjoy and i'll try and get the next chapter up soon~ ^_^**

* * *

><p>The sound of glass shattering on the ground caused Francis to look up from his desk and over towards his partner. He was standing by the break spot and had a cup of tea in his hand, that was now soaking into the ground. Francis stood up and walked over to him, confused and a little worried at his sudden manner.<p>

"Arthur what's wrong?"

The English male didn't say a word all he did was continue to look down at the paper on the table before him. Francis shifted his blue eyes to look at the paper and a look of shock spread across his face when he read the title,

'HEADS OF SCOTTISH AND IRISH MOB FOUND HUNG IN MARKET PLACE'

Francis snatched the paper up and continued to read the article.

'Both the head of the Scottish and Irish mob were found hanging dead in the local Irish market place. Their bodies were hung up with what looked to be wire string. Irish mob boss known as Corin looked to have been shot in the back of the head, while Scottish boss, Alasidar was slit ear to ear and his left hand was missing. Police seem to want to keep this hush hush as even they were caught off guard with this killing. The mobs in this city are starting to kill one another off and the police are doing little it seems to keep the people of this city safe. When will enough be enough?'

Francis couldn't read anymore, he crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the trash. Arthur just stood there in shock, and he knew no matter what he said to the English male right now nothing would help. He slipped his arm around his shoulder and let him rest his head against his chest as quiet tears slipped past his green eyes and down his cheeks. Francis lifted his head some and looked out the window; though the rain was gone and the sun was out shining brightly it was going to be an overall bad day.

Matthew was trying to clean tables and put the chairs in their proper place so that they could open soon, but the job was not going so smoothly with Alfred following him around telling him he should just rest in his office for the time being. He rolled his eyes at Vargas and Beilschmit as they were placing bets with one another as to how soon he snapped at Alfred. The twins were both up on the stage messing around and trying to dance while Ludwig just sat at one of the tables with his brother and a deck of cards. Matthew sighed heavily and placed one of the chairs down roughly causing Alfred to take a few steps back from him. Everyone was a little on edge this morning and it seemed like no one got any sleep so that just made things worse.

"Matthew why don't you sit for just a little?" Alfred said

"If I sit down and do nothing I fear I'm going to go crazy, so just let me get things ready okay?" Matthew said with a sigh

Alfred just smiled and moved closer to give him a small kiss on the cheek which made Matthew smile and blush faintly.

"Just don't overdo it." Alfred said softly

Matthew smiled a little more and leaned in a little closer to brush his lips against the others, but jumped away when the front door was slammed open. The young women ran past the two of them and right up to Gilbert, a paper clutched in her hands and her voice filled with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Calm down love, what's wrong?" Gilbert said standing up

"This is what's wrong!" she snapped shoving the paper in his face

He took the paper and fixed it so that he could read what she was talking about. His red eyes scanned the paper, confused as to what she was going on about until she snapped at him and flipped the paper around. His eyes when wide and all his color seemed to fade away, causing Beilschmidt to get up and walk over to him.

"Gilbert what's wrong?" he asked

"We have a big problem. Alasdiar and Corin are dead." He answered holding the paper up

Everyone crowded around it and started to read the article. Some were shaking their heads while others whispered as to what was going on, all while Alfred slipped his arms around Matthew's waist holding him close. Vargas snatched the paper up and walked away some with Beilschmidt and Ludwig following him their voices in hushed whispers as to who could have done this. Gilbert sat back down, his wife sitting on his lap to join him while the twins bounced off a million and one reasons as to how it could have happened. Vargas's voice cut through all the noise as he looked over at Alfred,

"This is someone's calling card Alfred. And judging from how quiet you two are you know who it belongs to."

Alfred started to talk when the door slammed open once more. He felt his blood run cold as he pulled Matthew closer to him, narrowing his blue eyes at the person who walked in. They smiled brightly at everyone, which made the others blood run cold as well.

"Good morning." He said

"Who the hell are you?" Ludwig demanded

"A friend of a friend." The male answered

"So it was him." Alfred said

"Well you are not as dumb as he makes you out to be Alfred Jones. He's not here though, but he did send me with a small gift for you. A token of his deepest regrets as to not being able to say his farewells for the time being."

The young male continued to smile as he slowly removed his hands from behind his back. In his arms was a large bundle of sunflowers. Shock spread through the room at the sight of the bright yellow flower, for everyone know who's calling card that was; Ivan. He placed the flowers on the table seeing as no one was going to take them from him, though that didn't matter.

"We look forward to seeing you soon, but for now this is good bye." He said with a bow, his long black hair slipping over his shoulder

With that said he left leaving all there in a dead silence staring at either the door or the flowers. Vargas shook his head some before looking over at Alfred.

"This is bad." Alfred said

"What are we going to do?" Matthew asked looking up at him

Alfred hugged him tightly as he looked over at Vargas. The older male didn't have any words to say as he looked away and sat back down picking up his forgotten cup of coffee. Alfred kissed the top of Matthew's head before letting go over him to walk over and talk to Vargas. Everyone was in shock at Ivan's actions and Matthew could tell that getting the flowers was just adding to it. He gently brushed the tips of his fingers over the yellow petals. Everyone was up behind him fighting about what to do and what not. Before he could stop himself Matthew sent the flowers flying off the table and crashing onto the floor. Everyone went quiet and just looked at him. Purple eyes shot up as the door was opened once more, this time more gently. Francis and Arthur walked in and brushed past Matthew, stepping on the flowers covering the floor.

"Well you two are up early this morning." Alfred joked

"No jokes this time Alfred." Arthur said pulling out his cuffs

Matthew sprung to live and ran over to them, but was stopped by Francis who took a good hold of him while Arthur placed the cuffs on Alfred's wrist.

"My I ask as to what the hell you are arresting me for?" Alfred ask

"For the murders of Alasdiar and Corin." Arthur said

"He didn't do it!" Matthew cried

"We have evidence and witnesses that say otherwise, Matthew. There is nothing you can do about it." Arthur snapped

Matthew tugged and tried to free himself, but Francis was much stronger than him and was in no mood to let him free. Alfred whispered something to Arthur who nodded his head and let him walk over to Matthew.

"It will be okay, but for right now I want you to stay with Vargas and the others." He said sweetly

"Alfred." Matthew cried, tears falling down his face

"Shh, don't you worry at all baby." Alfred said, kissing his trembling lips softly

Matthew pulled away from Francis and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Arthur groaned and pulled Alfred away while, Francis pulled Matthew back. Vargas was up and pushing Francis away as he took hold of Matthew's small frame, keeping him still. Francis sighed seeing there was nothing for him to say, so he hung his head and helped Arthur walk Alfred out to the car. Before Vargas could stop him Matthew had broken away and was out the door pushing past the two cops and wrapping his arms around Alfred.

"I'll get you out don't you worry. We'll show them you didn't do this."

"Yeah I know you will baby." Alfred said kissing the top of his head

Francis took hold of his waist and pulled him away, though Matthew was not going without a small fight. Arthur jumped in and was starting to push Alfred into the car while Vargas and Ludwig ran out and took Matthew away from Francis before he too ended up in cuffs. Vargas took care of Francis while Ludwig wrap a strong arm around Matthew's shoulders and held him close for both comfort and to keep him from getting away again. Ludwig walked him back inside once the car was gone and pushed him down into a chair.

"What's going to happen to Alfred, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked

"I don't know Feliciano." Ludwig said slipping an arm around his waist

Feliciano jumped and clung to Ludwig some while the other's turned their head when they heard Matthew stand up and slam his foot down on top of one of the flowers, crushing the thing into the floor.

"Matthew?" Gilbert said softly

"I don't care what it takes I'm getting Alfred out of this and I'm going to make Ivan pay for crossing us." He snapped

Lovino walked over and placed his hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"We all feel the same way, but we can't run in blindly that is just what Ivan would love to happen." He said calming the male down some

"We'll let Ivan's plan continue on for a little time, so that he thinks it's worked. While that is going on we'll work in the shadows plotting and planning." Vargas said

The older male leaned back in his chair some as he blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth while the cigarette continued to burn down.

"We have been around much longer then Ivan." Beilschmidt said leaning over and lighting his own cigarette off Vargas's

Everyone felt a chill in the air as the two older male's eyes met and smiles climbed up their faces.

"It's been a long time since I've played a game like this." Vargas said

"You kids have had your fun, now it's time for the adults to show you how things are done. If you thought we had you getting your hands dirty before you have yet to see what is to come now." Beilschmidt said with a small laugh

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ Now off to a mixture of cleaning and writing more updates~!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the lateness in updating this life has been busy as can be. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and am happy for everyone who has followed this story and reviewed it as well you all are the best. **

* * *

><p>Matthew blew a puff of smoke out past his lips slowly; his purple eyes watching the misty cloud slowly rise up above his head to fade away in the night air. It was a little chilly out, but not enough yet to see your breath. Every now and then he would look out towards the street, watching the people walk past, smiling at how little they truly knew at what really went on in this city. The only time they knew anything of the darker side of their world was from what they read in the paper, and even that was never the full truth. Were they lucky or pathetic not knowing, he couldn't tell anymore and in truth he didn't care. Just a little longer, he kept telling himself, a little longer and it will all be over with and things will go back to the way they were. He flicked the butt towards the ground before pushing himself away from the wall to head up the block. No matter how many times he told himself that, in truth he knew nothing was ever going to be the same again. So much had changed, too much, and it happened so fast that the term damage control didn't even come close to what everyone was doing. He slowly walked up the street, lingering every now and then to look in a shop window or watch as cars flew by too close to the sidewalk. With a heavy sigh he pushed his glasses up as he walked into the speakeasy. The place was packed, as always, even though Alfred had been taken away a few weeks ago. They showed their support by showing up, and the fact that it was one of the few speakeasies still open in the city since the whole thing went down, was the other thing that made them come. Matthew still didn't care. He walked past the regulars, putting on a fake smile wishing them a joyful evening, as he made his way to the back. He went into Alfred's office, ignoring the pain it caused him each time to go in there without seeing the male look up from his desk smiling. As soon as he turned the light on his jacket, which he had been holding in his arms, feel to the ground as he quickly reached for his gun. It looked as if no one was around, and if they were it was long before he had come into the building itself. Carefully he walked over to the desk, his gun still drawn, and studied the bouquet of sunflowers laying on it. As soon as he reached down to touch them the click of the door opening up behind him caused him to turn and aim his gun at whoever was behind him.<p>

"Calm down, it's just me." Vargas said holding his hands up and smiling warmly

"Sorry." Matthew said lowering the gun

"What has you wound so tight?"

"These." He said gesturing towards the flowers

"Are those?"

"Yes they are. Now what are you doing here?" Matthew snapped some

"Checking on you. I've been a little worried about you lately Matthew." Vargas said walking over and placing his hand on top Matthew's head

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I am." He snapped once more, pushing his hand away

"Matthew." Vargas said, lowering his voice and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders gently

"Sorry, just a little on edge that's all."

Vargas sighed heavily as he looked down at the boy. Nothing any of them said as of late seemed to put him in a good mood, or even bring a small real smile to his face.

"If you are that on edge then why don't you spend some time with me for a little."

"I don't know if that would be for the best."

"I've a guest over that I'm sure you would love to talk with."

Purple eyes shifted from the floor up to the male towering over him. If what the male said was true he would gladly go with him.

He couldn't help but cling to Vargas's arm as they climbed down the basement stairs, he was not one for places underground nor did he like the darkness of it. The older male let out a small chuckle at the boy as he led him all the way down and through a locked door. The darkness was broken by a single light hanging above their heads, which was flickering giving off a feeling it was going to go out at any moment. Purple eyes scanned the room, as best they could, taking in everything they could. They stopped on the form in the center of the room, their eyes covered by a cloth and hands and feet bound to a chair. Blood was dripping from their lips and trickling down their nose staining the shirt they wore. Their labored breathing and small gasps for breath let him know a few ribs were either broken or cracked, and he was sure a few other things were too. Alfred normally kept him from seeing this side of their job, knowing full well that it upset him. He was more so of a pretty face, a last warning before one ended up in this place or a ditch. A sweet little moll that the boss kept his arms wrapped around, and even though it was the twenties and stuff like their relationship was looked down up on by almost everyone no one would dare say that to Alfred unless they wanted to die.

"Who is that?" Matthew asked

"Someone who knows where Ivan is hiding." Beilschmidt said walking up to them and cleaning his bloodied hands off with a cloth

Matthew's eyes went cold at the words the other spoke. He could tell by the man's demeanor and the way Vargas was nit picking at the blood that covered him that the person was not speaking a word. Vargas was scary enough, most started spilling everything once the man lost his carefree smile and everything on him went cold. Beilschmidt was in his own way scary too. Though he always had the same look on his face, blank and clear of any emotions, if you didn't answer up to the first one he would get it out of you his own way. Vargas was complaining in a slightly worried voice as he looked over his partner's hand, which had split knuckles from being caught on the other's teeth. Both men were too busy in a small argument that they didn't notice Matthew moved until the sound of the chair slamming against the hard cement floor echoed through the air. Both stopped and looked over to see Matthew sanding over the other, his foot digging into their rib cage. Vargas remembered Alfred telling him that when the boy was pushed enough he could snap and when he did so someone either got really hurt or killed.

"Well I'm always open to a little help." The German said with a twisted smile

He walked over and crouched down beside the person, smiling down at them even though they couldn't see.

"He's been in a bad mood for a while and I'm sure by now we can't talk him out of anything. So why don't you tell us what you know and I'll pull him off you. If you don't I think he's to the point that killing you and soaking his hands in your blood won't bother him at all."

It took them four hours to get anything out of the person. Once they got what they needed Vargas pulled Matthew back upstairs while he left the other to take care of the rest. He sat the boy down and pushed a bottle in his hand.

"That's step one. Now we need to get Alfred out and get you two out of town for a while. Just until things calm down."

"Leave?" Matthew shouted

"Keep that trap of yours closed for a little would you?" Vargas said irritated

Matthew went quiet and lifted the bottle up to his lips, taking a large drink.

"Leaving is for the best when stuff like this happens. Give it some time and you both can come back and clean up the mess. Look we could just get him out make him leave and you can stay here in the hell that is about to break out, but I think it would be for the best if you went with him."

Matthew looked away, he could feel the male's anger and right now it was directed at him. It wasn't like he was mad at the boy, he was just in a foul mood now and he happened to be the only one there at the moment to take it out on.

"Die now and never see what happens in the end. Escape with him for now and live to fight later."

Purple eyes slowly shifted to look at the male as his head gave a small nod.

Ivan sat in a chair his fingers curled around a glass filled with vodka and his lips turned upward in a twisted smile. He felt like he was playing a game of chess and not only did he have all the pieces he controlled the hand that moved the others left up on the board.

"You have that look on your face saying you are more than happy." A voice said from behind as arms snaked their way around his shoulders to rest their hands on his chest

"Does it?" Ivan questioned

They smiled and moved closer, brushing their cheek against his own. Black hair tumbled down over their shoulder as a sweet smell filled the air around him. Ivan reached his hand up, tangling his fingers in the long black hair pulling the other closer.

"You are sweet and intoxicating, but I know how you are and that knife you are keeping tucked in your shirt must go elsewhere away from me if you so wish to be any closer." Ivan said coldly while tugging on their hair some

Their smile faded away and with a scoff the hidden knife was tossed out landing in one of the walls. Keeping their arms around him they slowly climbed up into his lap, shooting a smile at the other across the room glaring at them with jealousy.

"Did you send the flowers to everyone?"

"Yes, though I'm sure that little moll crushed his into dust." He laughed

"He really should learn to control his temper."

"Ivan how much longer to you plan to toy with all of them?" the one glaring at the two asked

"I'll play with my toys as long as I want. If you have any issues with that, please feel free to go to Russia and continue being my sister's toy." Ivan answered coldly

Toris got up from his chair, knocking it over in anger, and stormed out. He would not stick around and be picked on like that and have his feelings pulled on like strings attached to a puppet. He was angry with the other for a number of reasons, the new male being the newest.

"He's angry with you."

"I don't care. If he wants to be mad let him, he'll keep crawling back to me. Until then you'll just have to keep my bed warm Yao."

The Chinese male laughed some. He was fine with that. Being used, for he was just using the other as well.

Antonio cursed some when he opened his door to see who the hell was banging on it so much. He stood there with nothing but a pair of pants on, rolling his eyes at the pair of green ones glaring at him. Arthur pushed past him and walked in, leaving Francis standing outside waiting to be invited in.

"Just come in Francis." Antonio said

Francis walked in and looked around the place, it was surprisingly clean for once. The sound of the door closing caused his eyes to shift and focus on the male.

"What the hell do you two want? It's my day off."

"We need you to gather some photos and info for us." Arthur said

"No thanks."

"Antonio that is kind of your job."

"Yeah and it is kind of my day off so no."

Francis just stood there and watched the two go back and forth for a few moments before he spoke up,

"Antonio whose here?"

"No one." He shot back

Silence filled the room for a while as the two looked at Antonio. He was good at lying and keeping things hidden, but this time he was failing miserably. If it wasn't for the starch marks on his shoulders and a few bite marks on his chest they would have fallen for it. The strike of a match and a puff of smoke had them turning to look at the now opened door to the bedroom. Lovino was leaning against the frame, his eyes glaring at all three of them.

"I thought he went back to Italy?" Arthur said confused

"So does my family." Lovino said with a smile

"Why the hell is he here?" Francis asked

"He's been helping me gather information since everything went down. His family thinks he's home. They find out he's here, let alone with me, it's not going to end well."

"Are you crazy?" shouted Arthur

"Look I'm begging you two you can't let anyone know he's here."

"Okay, but so long as he tells us what's going on and how this all happened." Francis said

Lovino and Antonio exchanged glances before the younger male nodded his head. With another puff of smoke rushing past his lips he walked over to the small table and sat down.

"Find, but only because it might help in some way and does not come back to me. If it does I'll kill you both before someone takes me out." Lovino said with a cold eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Doing my best to finish up the next chapter as soon as I can~ 3<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow I finished this chapter quicker than I thought I would. Guess I'm just in a really good mood to write ^_^ Please enjoy this latest chapter~**

* * *

><p>Lovino slowly parted his lips as he spoke to them of how this all happened.<p>

_Ivan sat in the chair his eyes watching as Alfred paced back and forth. He was fuming at Alasdiar screwing him out of so much money and product. He now had half the supplies of booze in his speakeasies which in turn was going to cost him more money. _

"_This is what the twelfth time he's done this in the past few months?" Ivan pointed out_

"_Yes and it's getting old."_

"_It was getting old the first time he did it. Alfred?"_

"_Humm?"_

"_You haven't made your payment to me since he started doing that. Tell me is work getting too hard? If so I'm sure a little contract between us will fix that."_

"_No. No contracts and you'll have your money soon." _

_Alfred stopped his pacing and sat down at his desk, avoiding the cold eyes that were following him._

"_Alfred you can't keep playing both the hero and villain. You have to pick one." Ivan said getting up and walking over to lean over his desk_

_Alfred looked away, continuing to avoid the other's eyes. _

"_Have you ever thought of just taking the money from him?" Vargas cut in_

_Blue eyes shifted to look at the male sitting on the couch. He was good at taking money, along with other things, but had never thought of taking any from the others. True all of them were really out for themselves and would turn on him if it meant saving their own skin, but this was Alasdiar they were talking about taking anything from that man was harder than hell. _

"_So long as we make something off it that is." He added_

"_What?" Alfred asked_

"_Look at it this way that little shit has stolen time, money, and product from us all. Look at this as a way to teach him something." _

"_Yeah but Vargas this is Alasdiar. Ala-sd-iar we are talking about here. What on this whole earth is going to make him give up any of his money to us?" Alfred asked_

"_We trick him." Ivan said_

"_We come up with something so good that he can't help but want in on it. Money up first though and we all have to put some in to make it look real." He continued_

"_Ivan do you think there is anything out there that he would want to put his money up for?"_

"_Leave that up to me. Call him in for a meeting and I'll take care of the rest. Oh and make sure the three idiots have a front row seat to the whole thing. Get them off our tail for a little and on to his." _

"Do what?" Francis and Arthur interrupted

"You didn't think it was because of your amazing detective work that you were finding so much out did you?" Lovino almost laughed

"So you're saying that this whole thing was just to get money back from Alasdiar?" Francis asked

"Yeah, and teach him not mess with anyone. Look money to us is everything. Whoever has the money has the power whoever is taking or preventing money to flow into said hands is asking to take a swim if you know what I mean."

"So then how did it end with Alasdiar and his brother getting killed and Alfred being tossed in the slammer?" Arthur asked

"Ivan is a greedy man, a very greedy man. I'm sure he saw this as a way to get back at all of us. We have all screwed the other over for the sake of money and to be on top and something like this was just too good to pass up. Heck we even thought about doing it too, but Vargas didn't see the point this time around."

"So Ivan played all of us." Francis said

"Yep. And then screwed us over more than ever. I'm not saying what we did was right or anything, nothing in this life style is right, but Ivan is out for himself and blood to go with it."

"And he seems to have his eyes on Alfred." Antonio added

"I can tell you this, I'm sure my family is working on getting Alfred out, but don't think they are going to let him off. If Ivan wants him than they'll give him to him. Anything we can do to get the other's eyes off us long enough to get them back we'll do." Lovino said blowing a puff of smoke

"What about Matthew?" Francis asked

"What better way to make sure Alfred does as they say then to have the one thing he cares about in their clutches. He's a sweet person, but too naïve and willing to think that the other's are just trying to help. We all lie, cheat, and kill each other. That is just the way we live our lives."

Arthur slammed his hands down on the table and stood up raising his voice at the younger male,

"That is bull shit! There is more to life than the one you are living right now!"

"Hey don't get mad at me because you gave up that life and started living a lie." Lovino snapped back

Everyone in the room went quiet as Arthur looked at him with a look of shock on his face. Francis shifted his eyes over to him, the bright blue pools questioning if what the other said was true. Arthur curled his fingers into a fist as he glared at the young male.

"Yes I did give that life up and made something out of myself. I took a chance for a better life."

"Arthur." Francis whispered

"You bloody little . ."Arthur couldn't even finish his words as he angrily moved away from the table and stormed out of the apartment.

Francis sat there for a moment before he was up and out the door after him.

"You didn't have to go that far Lovi."

"What's done is done."

Sighing Antonio walked up behind him and leaning over wrapped his arms around his shoulders holding him close.

"I'm not going to let anything happy to you, I swear." He whispered softly before kissing the young male's cheek

"Arthur wait up." Francis called out

The English male continued to ignore him as he continued to walk away in a hurry.

"I said wait." Francis snapped taking hold of the male's arm and spinning him around

"For what? More of my past to come up from someone else before I get a chance to explain?"

"Arthur."

Before he could snap once more at the French male he was pulled closer and his lips were covered by the others.

"I kind of knew the whole time. And after you read the paper and cried I put things together. I didn't want to believe it, but hearing those words just now I knew it was all true."

Arthur bit down on his lip some as he forced himself not to cling to the man holding him.

"I don't care about who you were Arthur. I love you as who you are now and nothing anyone says is going to change that."

He blushed some as he curled his fingers in the fabric of the male's sleeves and buried his head in his chest.

"Just shut up and stop talking for a little and let me just rest my head right here."

"Anything you want mon amour."

Alfred laid there his arms crossed behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. He hated being there and was to the point that if no one came to get him out soon he would find his own way out. On top of everything that happened he was going crazy with the fact that they would not let Matthew see or talk to him no matter what. Just something as simple as an hour alone with the other would put him in a better mood. He quickly sat up when a sweet smell filled the air. He knew that smell all too well and who it belonged to and was for once grateful of the blasted bars keeping the two of them separated or he'd try and kill the male.

"Yao what the hell do you want?" he snapped

The male was smiling at him, running his long fingers through his black hair. He always looked like a doll made of glass, but that innocent look he had was a lie.

"Why are you being so mean to me? And here I brought you a gift." He teased

"Oh? Can I smoke it?" Alfred shot back

Yao looked at him for a moment before a small fit of giggles slipped past his lips. Shaking his head he moved closer and slipped his hands through the bars holding a package up to the male. Alfred looked at it for a moment, wondering if he should take it or not. Seeing as he had nothing else to do he took the package and tore it open. Photos flooded the floor by his feet. Bending down he picked a few up and shot a glare at the other.

"What the hell is this?"

"What does it look like Alfred?"

He looked back down at the photos in his hand, one standing out the most with how close it was. It was a shot of Matthew working at his desk.

"He's got me in here what else does he want from me!" Alfred yelled

"Nothing really. These are just to let you know we are always watching and are closer than you think. Pull anything to get out of this mess and he pays the price. You've already lost a lot, losing the only thing that matters to you would sure be a heck of a blow."

"Go to hell."

Yao licked his lips and smiled coldly.

"I think I might enjoy that. Enjoy the photos Alfred." He said with a wave of his hand, while slowly walking off

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully another chapter will be uploaded just as quickly<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow three updates in one day~ **

* * *

><p>It had been a long couple of days, but Arthur for once seemed to be better than he had been in a long time. He still snapped at Francis now and then, but had backed off some. The French male was not going to complain at all. He was happy to see the male so much more relaxed, even with work piling on top of them both. It had piled up so much though that they ended up bring some home with them to work on, which is what the English male was doing while Francis cooked a late dinner. He walked over to the male hunched over the table and placed a few feather like kisses on the back of his neck, flustering him and distracting him from his work.<p>

"Francis knock that off." He snapped

"Couldn't help it. You just look so cute all hunched over with that look on your face." Francis teased before going back to cooking

Arthur rolled his eyes at the male and went back to his task at hand. He was too focused on his work that the sound of the phone ringing was completely ignored. Shaking his head Francis picked up the phone and only when his voice raised in alarm did he lift his head and look over.

"Francis?"

"Son of a. . ." Francis slammed the phone down and snarled in anger as he started to turn things off

"Francis?" Arthur said once more

"He couldn't wait just a little longer no." he mumbled

Arthur just sat there for once and watched the other male's temper. Was this how he was like when he lost his temper and Francis sat by and watched, he wondered?

"Alfred is missing from his cell and his club is completely empty."

"If you think he would stay in there after what he told us you don't know how much he cares for that boy." Arthur sighed

"_Alfred we got your message now what's wrong?" Francis asked worriedly_

"_Yao, one of Ivan's helpers stopped by the other day. He had photos of Matthew. They are going to use him against me to make sure I stay in here."_

_Arthur looked at him then up to Francis. To think all this was still going on, but Ivan was a cold man and always got what he wanted and destroyed things he didn't like. _

"_I know Matthew is with Vargas right now and I know Matthew thinks he is safe, but something in me says he's not."_

_Both males exchanged a glace and sighed heavily._

"_Look Alfred we talked with someone who said that you are the one being hung out to dry. I think they are also thinking of breaking you out as well just to make you think they are still on your side." Arthur said_

"_I wouldn't doubt that." He sighed nervously_

"_If you get out will you two be safe for long?" Francis asked_

"_Long enough to get out of town. If we come back or any of them find us we're as good as dead."_

"_What if you stay in here during the trial?" Arthur asked_

"_So long as I'm in here Ivan is happy and will stay in hiding. So long as he stays in hiding the others will keep looking for him and worry less about me. If all that stays as is Matthew will stay somewhat safe so long as I don't really mess up."_

"_Well then stay put and stick it out as long as you can while we work on getting you out of here the legal way. Alfred I mean it do not break out of here. If you do you'll be on the lamb forever." Francis threatened _

_Sighing once more Francis got up from where he was and wondered off mumbling something about getting them all some coffee to drink. The other two sat there in silence for a little before Arthur spoke up,_

"_They'll let you two have a chance is what you are saying right?"_

"_Yeah. Arthur I can't stay in here and wait it out. The longer I'm in here the more time Ivan has to plan, the more of a chance I'm risking for something to happen to Matthew, and the less of a chance I'll have that they'll risk breaking me out of here."_

"_You've been talking to them?"_

"_All but Matthew. No one will let me talk to him. They've have kept the one thing away from me that is truly killing me the most."_

"_I don't know what to tell you except that if you get out run and run fast. I don't know how long me and Francis can keep this case ours alone. But if you get out of here and have the chance to get away from all of this do it and whatever you do don't come back." _

"_Arthur. . ."_

_With that said the English male stood up and walked off, only once taking a look back at the Alfred sitting at the table alone. _

Francis sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I just wished he had waited a little longer."

"Would you have done so if it were you in there and me out here Francis?"

Francis looked at him for a moment before a smile started to climb up his face. He walked over and placed a soft kiss on the male's lips.

"I would do the same thing he's done." Francis whispered lovingly

Matthew sat in the middle of the park, his purple eyes looking up at the night sky. He was waiting just as he was told to do. Waiting for the other's to show up, waiting for a long night of driving, waiting for to feel those arms around him once more. All his life he seemed to be waiting for something. They were still having issues finding Ivan, but were going ahead as planned to get Alfred free. So there he was as told waiting in the park for everyone to show up. The sound of voices caused him to look down, though it was nothing more than a couple out late. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he thought of how he and Alfred would do that from time to time. His head spun around at the sound of a voice he knew all too well. He was up as fast as he could be and ran over towards the small group coming up his way. His arms flew open and wrapped around the other, knocking them over.

"Matthew did you really have to do that?" Vargas sighed

"Don't you ever leave me again." Matthew cried while ignoring the others

"Okay I won't now please baby we have to go now." Alfred groaned

It took Alfred a little to get up with Matthew never letting go of him once.

"Why are you in such a hurry? No one could find any evidence of Ivan being here."

"Matthew he's been watching you so we are getting out of here now."

Matthew protested some as everyone told him to get in the car, but a simple push from Alfred had him in the front seat. Alfred closed the door and turned around his blue eyes avoiding Vargas's.

"So what are we looking at here a week, two weeks?" Alfred asked

"Because of my grandsons crying you get two weeks. Make them count Alfred."

Alfred climbed into the car and sped off. It was an hour before the two spoke a word to each other.

"Are we going to die?"

"What? No Matthew we are not going to die."

"Then why are we running away?"

"We are not running away baby we are regrouping and coming back with a plan."

Matthew remained quiet for a few moments longer before moving closer to the other and snuggling up to him. Alfred sighed heavily and draped his arm around him, holding him as close he could while driving.

"We are not going to die. I am not going to let anyone hurt you or even lay a finger on you. We will be back and when we come back every last one of them best be out of my city." Alfred growled angrily

"Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

A warm smile spread across Alfred's lips at the sound of those words. Turning his head for only a moment he placed a soft kiss on top the other's head.

"I love you too."

Matthew smiled and rested against the male, relaxing for the first time in a long while.

Yao sat in Ivan's lap running his fingers through the male's hair.

"Why didn't you send me after the boy when you heard about the escape?" he asked

"I'm not worried about it right now. I feel like a new playing field is needed to make the game more entertaining."

"So you are going to watch them run while those who helped them hunt them down and swop in at the last moment just to take the glory for yourself?" Toris said

Yao and him exchanged looks as Ivan ignored the both of them. Ivan was too busy looking at the information stacked before him on the table to see that he was in the cross fires of the others. Yao snapped angrily as his hands were pulled away from Ivan and he was roughly shoved off his lap by the other. Ivan shifted his gaze from the one on the floor to the other. Slim fingers slid up his cheeks, threading themselves in his hair and pulling him closer. He was a little caught off guard when the other's lips pressed themselves against his own in a sweet and tantalizing kiss.

"Keep your hands to yourself Yao and away from Ivan. I don't like how close you've gotten to him nor do I trust you." Toris snapped

He let out a small cry when Ivan slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap.

"You are so cute when jealous my dear Toris." Ivan teased

"Even with all your coldness towards me and the harsh way in which you treat me from time to time I'll not leave your side. Now what is it you are planning and how can I help?"

Ivan smiled and pulled him closer whispering softly in his ear his plan.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the end of this part of "And All That Jazz" I hope you all enjoyed it and look for the next part to be uploaded soon "Speakeasies and Bootlegging" <strong>

**Reviews and comments are always welcomed ~3 **


End file.
